Realizations
by Googlekins
Summary: after the events of Emma's Wedding. Realizations come to light, and wrongs are made right.
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell in sheets on the hot streets of storybrooke, steam from the sweltering asphalt rising up around Emma Swan as she pulled her leather jacket closer around her shoulders. Her yellow curls matting wetly to her cheeks. She did not know where she was going, having had to leave her VW bug broken down on the side of main street. One foot in front of the other. Black leather boots splashing in the growing puddles. So lost in her thoughts, and self flogging for not filling her gas tank, she did not notice the black Mercedes approaching from behind until she heard the deep velvet voice of Regina Mills calling her name questioningly from a slit window beside her.

"Emma?" Regina paused cautiously, "Are you alright?"

Emma did not turn, though she did stop walking.

"i am fine." her voice felt fragile and sounded almost foreign. "i just..." she sighed "i needed to think."

Emma turned her head slightly right and made eye contact with Regina who looked deeply concerned. Her dark eyes seemed to be more honey colored in the darkened afternoon light.

"get in." Regina demanded gently as she unlocked the doors.

Emma wanted to decline but quickly realized it foolish not to take advantage of shelter from the storm and hurriedly made her way around to the passenger side and hopped in, flinging water in her haphazard actions. Regina smirked as she wiped away some droplets from her coat.

"can you take me home, please?" the blonde asked in a tone that let Regina know she didn't really want to go home. Emma sniffed, her nose beginning to run. A weak cough forced its way out and Regina raised one eye brow.

"OK..." was all she said, as the tires squeaked, sliding in small river that was once main street.

Emma laid her head back against the old leather headrest and waited. Regina sensed the need for quiet and said nothing as she made her way to Mifflin Street.

"wait. Why are we at YOUR house?" Emma asked slightly annoyed, opening her eyes as they pulled into the driveway of the over sized white mansion.

Regina just sighed again, as she usually did when dealing with Emma's melancholy moods.

"You're soaked. You could catch a cold and I have a feeling that mongrel of a man you live with is the reason you're wondering the streets in the middle of a rain storm." Regina looked at her matter-of-factually as she released her seat belt and kicked the door open with her black, high heeled shoe.

Emma rolled her eyes. Regina was irritatingly accurate much too often.

"...thinks she is so smart.." Emma mumbled under her breath as she kicked her own door open and slammed it shut in an outward expression of her tumultuous emotions.

"So. You gonna tell me whats going on?" Regina probed gently, walking into the foyer, Emma skulking in behind her almost resembling a pouting toddler.

"No."

Regina continued to the kitchen, Emma still close on her heels.

"Drink, Then?" Regina didn't even pause for the small "yes" before the bottle of Whiskey was unscrewed and a golden liquid was being poured into two wide mouthed glasses.

Holding a glass in each hand, Regina turned around quickly, liquid in the glasses perfectly composed. Extending one of her hands to Emma who eagerly accepted the beverage.

"Thanks." Emma offered absentmindedly as she turned to sit at the small table in the breakfast nook. Regina sitting gracefully across from her.

Emma swirled her whiskey absentmindedly, her fingertips clutching the glass by its rim. The amber liquid churned smoothly as she stared at it, unseeing; her bright green eyes ordinarily so full of expression and vigor were dulled by the growing ache inside her.

Regina regarded her with worried eyes, her curiosity growing by the moment.

"Please, Emma. You can talk to me."

Emma looked up through her eyelashes, not raising her head. It had taken many journeys but she did consider Regina a friend now. Even danced with Regina at her wedding to Killean last month. She did care for Regina, and Regina had proven that she cared for Emma. But still, Emma wasn't sure she felt comfortable talking to anyone, let alone someone so newly "good".

" I... OK." Emma was feeling the days drama weakening her resolve, and she did need to talk to someone.

Regina looked almost elated that Emma was confiding in her. Taking a quick sip, she sat on the edge of her seat and waited for Emma to continue.

"He's an ass." Emma started. Taking a sip of her own glass, Emma slammed it onto the table with a bit more force than she intended, splashing a few drops onto her hand. Regina reached over, not caring about the alcohol and placed her hand on Emma's.

"what happened, Emma?" Regina probed, "You've been married what, a month now? And I thought everything was great!"

Emma, distracted by the warm hand covering hers, choked on her words.

"on the outside..."

Regina was getting worried. "Emma, did he hurt you?"

Emma kinda of chuckled. "No... he wouldn't dare."

slightly relieved, Regina bowed her head and waited for Emma to go on.

Taking a deep breath, Emma began recanting the events earlier in the day.

"He's an ass. Plain and simple. I swear once a pirate always a pirate. And insecure! Pompous, egotistical, moronic... UGH." Emma snorted in aggravation. "He called me his house wife."

Emma looked up at Regina, pure rage in her eyes. "can you believe that?"

Regina chuckled.

"I am glad my life is amusing to someone." Emma drolled. Slightly rolling her eyes.

"Emma," Regina squeezed her hand, prompting Emma to look her in the eyes. "please continue."

Emma pulled her hand away and drew the glass to her lips again, taking a long, drawn out swallow and set the empty glass gently onto the table. Pulling her hands into her lap.

"I don't think I Love him." Emma admitted quickly, and hung her head.

"What?" Regina was shocked.

"I am never happy when I am around him. I am annoyed by almost all of his mannerisms and our sex life.. well... lets just say its one sided."

Regina's eye brow raised again, not quite understanding what Emma meant. Emma saw the quizzical expression on brunettes face and giggled.

"its all about him, and never about me." Emma clarified.

Realization flooded Regina's face as her cheeks flushed. An embarrassed smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. .

"Oh." was all she could choke out.

Clearing her throat, Regina stood up abruptly. Her heels clicking loudly on the tile as she retrieved the bottle from the fridge and refiled Emma's glass with double the amount of liquid as before. Raising her glass in salute to the gesture, Emma smiled and took a few sips. Feeling the chromatic liquid burn its way down her body.

"Anyway," Emma continued, as Regina sat down again, this time beside Emma, "i couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I was suffocating. I had to get out of there." Emma looked at Regina beside her. Warm eyes locking her in a gaze that seemed to transfix her very soul.

"I'm so sorry Emma, I had no idea."

a strange expression masked Regina's face that Emma couldn't quite place. Shrugging her confusion away, Emma leaned back in her chair.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

Regina furrowed her brow, "Of course." her tone was soft. And Emma smiled her thanks.

"Is Henry Here?" Emma questioned.

Regina laughed as she stood up, taking both glasses with her to the kitchen.

"No, he is having a sleepover at Auntie Zelena's." Her tone playful. "She wanted to get to know her nephew and he wanted to visit baby cousin."

Emma's eye brows shot up in amusement. "wow, that kid is amazing." she chuckled.

Regina sauntered across the kitchen and stopped in the hall just past the door way.

"You coming?" She asked over her shoulder.

Emma rose from her seat and followed Regina, making their way through the mansion, up the stairs and to the end of the long hallway to the guest room.

"i didn't know you had a guest room, I was just gonna sleep on the couch!" Emma looked around the room looking very much like a child in a candy store. Trailing her fingers along exotic blankets draping the bed and plopping down onto an oversized white chair.

"Emma." Regina shook her head, "Its a Mansion..."

Emma laughed, for the first time since she left Hook confused in the kitchen of their Victorian home.

"very true."

Regina smiled genuinely.

"My bedroom in right next door, if you need anything. There is a bathroom through there," Regina gestured to the door beside the entrance to the room "it connects to my bedroom so be sure to lock both sides when your in there." Regina smirked and winked. A gesture unnoticed by Emma who was still looking around from her gigantic chair.

"Cool, thanks!"

"Well," Regina stood up and gently took the door nob in her hand, "Have a good night." Emma barely had time to say "You too!" before the door was elegantly closed and Regina was gone, leaving Emma alone in a dimly lit, large and suddenly empty feeling room. Rain still tapping lightly on the window as Emma stood up and crawled into the canopy bed, still clad in her damp clothing. As she drifted quietly into her dreams, she noted her gratitude for her friend.

Just outside the bedroom door to the room where Emma was falling asleep, a graceful hand placed silently, palm pressed against the rough wood. the brunette woman's forehead gently resting upon it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _One month ago..._

The setting sun bathed the rooftop In a melancholy haze of orange and purple. Fitting the mood of the brunette sitting in the front row to the right of a makeshift altar. Her perfect teeth flashing under a forced smile. So well practiced it was mistakenly genuine. There was a very small comfort in the ache swallowing her soul, that Emma was going to be happy. Today was inevitable from the day Emma told her family, which now included Regina, that Hook had proposed. The smile on the brunettes face had faltered, and she hugged Emma to hide the despair that was etching its darkness on her features. Emma had looked at her with an odd expression which was quickly forgotten by both women as the usual impending madness had taken over as it so often did. The faltering smile was forgotten by Emma and the confused look on Emma's face was lost in the chaos of the moments that followed. Now, here she sat. short dark hair twitching as the wind began to pick up, and Emma came into view at the opposite end of the roof top. That same wind swirling blonde curls to frame that face Regina had come to love. She didn't know how or when it happened. But it had. And now Emma was standing there, in a white dress, beautiful as ever. Her eyes looking just past Regina to the one handed man standing at the altar. Regina's smile faltered again. Looking to Zelena sitting beside her. A knowing expression on her sisters face and a reassuring wink was sent Regina's way as they stood up to watch the bride walk down the aisle. With each of Emma's steps, Regina felt her insides twist in agony. The solitary tear trailing down her cheek could be mistaken for sentiment of the occasion. As Emma passed her, she could smell the faint sent of vanilla on the breeze. Zelena's hand on her back was the only thing keeping her steady.

The "I do"s were exchanged and the cheering seemed muted in Regina's ears. No one noticed the crumbled pieces of Regina's heart metaphorically littering the dance floor. Henry had watched her with suspicion a few times, but Regina had swayed his attention back to Emma and Hook. No one could ever know. And she knew she was going to have to live with what would be her greatest pain. Even greater than the loss of Daniel.

As the black fairy's curse was enacted and eventually broken, Emma started her life with Killean and Regina became as scarce as possible. As scarce as one can be when one is Mayor.

Henry had heard her crying in her room late one night and gone in to comfort her. Neither of them spoke a word, and Henry left without knowing what was breaking his mother.

Now, on the morning Regina had found Emma in the rain, she had taken Henry to Zelena's and watched him play with baby Robin as she sipped tea with her sister.

"you can't tell her, you know." Zelena had whispered. A sad smile ghosting her lips.

"i know..." Regina tried to sound unwavering. It didn't work.

Regina smiled sadly as she stood up. She placed her hand on her sisters shoulder passively as she walked past her, and out the door. She drove all over town, lost in thought, as it began to rain. She passed the yellow bug about two minutes before spotting Emma soaked to the bone and sulking in the rain.

Now, Regina was standing in the hall outside the guest bedroom. Her hand felt hot, pressed against the cold, hard wood. She felt dizzy. Millions of thoughts racing through her head.

"sweet dreams." she said softly as she pushed off herself back from the door and turned to enter her own bedroom. Her breathing was coming in hitched hiccups and her legs were weak to hold her.

Sitting carefully on her vanity bench, Regina looked at her reflection.

"dammit." she breathed as her shoulders slumped and her hands cradled her face, hiding the silent single tear that once again made its way from her long dark lashes. Her shoulder gently shook as she regained her composure. Finding her queenly resolve, she lifted her head high, though her eyes still had the same saddened haze.

Regina quietly disrobed and climbed into her giant bed, sliding under the sheets wearing only her undergarments. A quick glance at the clock told her it was only 6:00 pm, but the weariness in her veins was too great. She fell into a fitful sleep, with a whispered prayer on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The repetitive pounding that had been echoing through the mansion was slow to to make its way into Emma's consciousness. Annoyed and groggy, she slowly sat up. The incessant knocking on the bedroom door finally cutting into her awareness.

"Emma! Get up!" Regina's exasperated voice came from the other side. Emma heard some mumbling then the banging again.

"I'm up! I'm up..." she sighed, flinging the covers off haphazardly and walking clumsily to the door.

Regina stood rigid with her arms held tightly across her chest, holding closed a particularly sheer, black robe. Emma's eyes had wondered down Regina's body and fixated on the tan, smooth legs.

"whats up?" Emma asked, still looking at Regina's legs, not noticing the phone in the brunettes hand, or the worried expression on her face.

"We have to go." Regina clipped.

"What? Where? WHY?" Emma whined, still looking at Regina's legs.

Finally realizing what she was doing, green eyes snapped up to catch worried brown ones.

"what?" Emma said again, this time more concerned.

"Zelena called, She is with Henry and doctor Whale at the hospital. Henry has a high fever... a very high fever." Regina's voice was wavering. Her palms had become so clammy it was difficult to hold her cell phone.

Emma put a hand on Regina's shoulder, which caused more shaking that Emma didn't notice.

"OK.. it's OK... go get changed and I'll meet you down stairs in 5 minutes." Emma's voice was steady and reassuring. With a gentle squeeze of Regina's shoulder, she spun around and closed the door before Regina could react. Slowly, the brunette also turned to bed room, giving herself a silent pep talk.

"was she looking at my legs?" Regina asked to no one. She shrugged and ripped her robe off as she began searching for something to wear. Not caring what, or even bothering with makeup.

Regina raced down the curved stairs, almost crashing into Emma at the bottom.

"what took you so long?" Emma asked kind of annoyed.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I didn't sleep in MY clothes. Can we go?"

Regina snapped back. Emma just opened the door and gestured with her hand in mock gentlemanly stature. Regina walked past her and down the walkway. When she reached the car, she realized Emma was not behind her. Emma was still at the threshold. Watching.

"what is this, Miss Swan?" Regina yelled.

Emma smirked as she simply closed the door behind her and approached the woman waiting at the car.

"sorry," Emma smiled. "I've just never seen you in skinny jeans before..." Regina looked down at herself.

"They really suit you..." Emma pressed her lips together as she opened the car door and slid into the passenger seat in one fluid motion.

"Oh, shut up." Regina mumbled as she made her way to the driver side and got in. turning the key in an overly exaggerated motion, she flung the gear shift into drive and pressed the gas a little harder than intended. The little black Mercedes left two black tire lines as it spun into the street and made its way to town.

"whoa, easy Regina!" Emma tried to calm her with a hand on her shoulder again. Regina's tension eased and the car slowed to a reasonable speed.

"sorry. I am just.." Regina stared blankly in front of her. "worried."

"i know, but we wont be any good to Henry this way. Try to be calm... Madam Mayor."

Regina looked at Emma through the corner of her eye.

"Madam Mayor?" Emma smirked at the confusion on Regina's face

"well, you haven't called me Miss Swan in a long time."

the full smile on Regina's face told Emma her mind was calming.

"oh," Regina laughed. "Sorry... Emma."

both women sat in silence for the rest of the short car ride.

Arriving at the hospital, Emma was surprised to see her fathers sheriffs car in the parking lot.

"whys my dad here?" Emma wondered out lout to no one in particular.

"maybe he's got a case or something." Regina offered.

The women walked in silence, and much to closely to each other. Emma noted at this moment that Regina had trouble walking in a straight line and smiled to herself.

The fishwife nurse greeted them at the door and walked them to Henry's room, where a few people had already gathered to sit with Henry who was sleeping. Emma saw Dr. Whale writing on Henry's chart in the corner, and her parents were sitting in two chairs to the left of Henry's bed. Zelena was standing beside Whale, cooing to a giggling baby Robin, probably giving whale some background on what happened to Henry.

"Henry..." Regina breathed, sitting on his bed and taking his hand in hers. His smaller hand was hot and sweaty.

"what happened?" Emma asked to no on in particular.

"I honestly don't know," Zelena responded quickly, "He was like this when I went in to wake him this morning."

Sitting beside Regina, Emma placed her hand flat against the other woman's back. An action that, unbeknownst to Emma caused a slight fever to rise in Regina as well.

"we're doing tests." what offered. "we'll let you know when we know anything." the tall doctor closed his chart folder and made a beeline for the door. Everyone knew he didn't' like to be in the same room as Regina for long. He was among a select few having trouble with her new found heroism.

"I came as soon as I heard." a deep British voice said from the door way behind Emma. She squashed the bubble of panic and nausea that the voice stirred inside her gut.

"Hi Killean." Emma deadpanned, without turning around. "Who called him?" Emma asked the room.

"I did." Zelena said, "I thought he would want to know." Emma's eyes softened. Zelena was trying.

"is he going to be alright?" Killean asked, stepping up to stand beside Emma where she sat behind Regina, who for her part was motionless. A coarse hand found its way to Emma's shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"Of course he is." Emma snapped and jumped up, moving to stand near Henry's head, in front of Regina. Regina's eyes were dark and menacing. Her jaw clenched and her nostrils flared. Emma gave her a half smile to signal that she was OK which seemed to calm the storm brewing inside Regina. Placing a hand on Henry's head, Emma slowly caressed his face till she was cupping his cheek. His eyes flitted open and met hers.

"hi." his voice was rasped and cracked.

"Hi kid!" Emma whispered through a smile. "How you doin?"

Henry leaned into her hand and closed his eyes again.

"My head hurts."

His face began to pale and the bright rose of his cheeks faded. His lips went pure white and Emma instictually grabbed the gray bucket on his bedside table. Regina grabbed it from her and held it up to Henry as Emma lifted him off the bed. His smaller body heaved a few times before he calmed and Emma helped him back down onto his pillow. His face slowly returning to a red sheen. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, which Regina leaned forward to sooth away.

"Mom?" Henry asked weakly, his eyes still closed.

"YES?" Regina and Emma asked in unison. Looking at each other, they smiled sadly.

"I'm tired."

"Go to sleep, Henry. We will both be here when you wake up." Regina squeezed his hand before letting go and standing up. Together, her and Emma pulled his sheet up and tucked him in.

"well, that was something to see." Killean said from the foot of the bed.

"why are you here?" Emma asked trying to sound less annoyed at his presence than she was.

"I came for the lad!" she smiled and stood with his chest high as if he'd just won a championship jousting competition.

"Is something wrong?" Zelena asked nervously from her corner. The baby cooed made a a gurgling sound.

Regina sat back down beside Henry as Emma walked past her. She walked up so close to Killean she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Yes, Zelena, something is wrong. But it won't be fore long."

Zelena watched nervously but amused. Witty quips making their way into her mind, but not her mouth, as her better judgment was driving her.

From the other corner, David cleared his throat and stood up.

"Emma, whats going on?" he tried to sound authoritative, but as per usual he just sounded nosy.

"David. Sit down." his fair skinned wife pulled on his sleeve till he plopped down again.

"Killean is leaving." Emma stated more to Killean than anyone else.

"why?!" the Pirate's jaw twitched in defiance and he lifted his head higher.

" because I said so."

Emma's voice was menacing and Killean leaned back. Looking around the room, he nervously spun on his heels and left in a huff. Turning around just passed the door way he fixed Emma with a gaze that made her want to punch him.

"cocky bastard." she whispered to no one as she turned to sit behind Regina again on the bed with Henry.

"Emma?" Snow asked meekly from her chair in the corner.

"Yes?" Emma calmly answered

"Henry will be fine." Her words so simple but so comforting. And though no one could see, Regina grinned.

"WHELP." Zelena blasted. Bringing all eyes to her. "I'll be off. Let me know if any of you needs anything." her smile genuine and kind.

"Thank you." Regina nodded her appreciation to her sister. "we will keep you posted."

Zelena walked passed the foot of Henry's bed, stopping for a moment to mumble a wish of luck to her nephew whom she was quickly becoming fond of.

"Bye Zelena." Emma said gently as the once wicked woman left.

"Ta-ta!" she threw over her shoulder.

Regina and Emma's eyes returned to Henry, now sleeping soundly. The sweaty sheen covering his face gave him an almost angelic glow.

"its probably just a really bad flu." Regina offered to the room.

"I'm sure of it." Snow replied. "We're going to go get some breakfast. Would you two want anything from Granny's?"

"No, thanks." Regina replied blankly. Emma smirked and looked at her mother.

"Yes. Please. Just a little something. It doesn't matter what." Emma nodded her thanks.

The charming couple left the room quietly leaving the two woman alone with their son. Once the room was empty and they were alone, Regina spun around on the bed to face Emma.

"OK. What in the hell happened with you two yesterday?!"

Emma, slightly flustered, opened and closed her mouth a few times before responding.

"What? I told you already."

"No, you didn't. Not exactly." Regina looked troubled. Her eyebrows knit together. "Please."

Regina almost begged. "Tell me.

Emma's face fell. Her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. "OK."

Emma spent the next 10 minutes recounting how She had found Killean drunk, staring a picture of Mila. When he'd denied it she got mad. He eventually confessed that he had been pining for his lost love and he never really stopped loving her. He claimed he still loved Emma but she felt betrayed and when she told him that she wanted him to leave, he'd slapped her. That's when she left.

"I will squash him like a BUG?" Regina was livid. Her voice ragged and deep. The thought of someone striking Emma was too much. She felt the evil boiling inside her. Her eyes turned a black so black it was almost red.

"no." Emma placed a hand on her knee. Immediately quelling the rage inside Regina.

"He hit you, Emma." Regina felt sick to her stomach.

"And it will never happen again." Emma said softly. "i told him it was over as I left."

a slight squeeze from the hand on Regina's knee seemed to calm her completely.

"you can stay, with me.. with US.." Regina gestured with her head in Henry's direction, "Long as you want. You are always welcome."

"Thanks." Emma grinned. "I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The room was dark when Henry opened his eyes. Moonlight streamed through the blinds making a striped pattern on the two women slumped less than elegantly on the bench across the room. Both sleeping. One blonde head resting against the back wall, one dark head slumped over to the left and resting on a red leather jacket clad shoulder.

Henry sat up, slowly, his elbows holding him up behind his back. He felt dizzy and queasy. He wanted to wake the sleeping figures but he didn't have the strength to speak. Slowly, he lay back down and rested his head on his pillow. He could make out the clock just barely enough to know it was 2:00 in the morning. Shadows danced all around the room as the wind outside wrestled with the leaves of the trees. They looked like they were dancing on the ceiling. Swirling and swaying all together.

The door opened and a woman with a sweet face in a nurses uniform approached him. Noticing he was awake, Henry could tell she was about to speak so he put a finger to his lips and looked at his moms. With a knowing nod, the nurse checked his vitals and took a small vial of blood. It pinched a little and Henry let out a small whimper. Regina stirred, but did not awaken.

"They haven't left since they got here." the nurse whispered almost imperceptibly.

Henry merely smiled. He knew.

"get some sleep, Henry." she smiled sweetly again and left as quietly as she came.

Henry looked at him Moms, sleeping almost cuddled together. There was something divinely perfect about the sight. Then, in the dimness of the room, he noticed something so small, and yet so profound. In their sleep, Regina and Emma's hands hand laced their fingers together. Resting on Emma's lap.

Henry smiled. He loved when they got along.

A wave of nausea hit him and he rolled over to his side, reaching for the gray bucket. He missed and it went clattering to the floor.

Emma and Regina were each by his side quicker than lightning, and quieter than a breeze. Neither speaking, but working together in effortless ease. Emma retrieve the bucket while Regina slid in behind Henry holding him firmly. His stomach emptied into the bucket Emma was holding for him and he felt his head begin to ache again.

"thanks." was all he could muster the strength to say.

Regina just held him, her arms gently surrounding his chest and abdomen from behind while Emma put the bucket in the bathroom.

"shhhh" Emma whispered quietly as she sat beside him at an angle that had her facing both Henry and Regina.

Henry leaned his head back against Regina's shoulder and pressed his face into her neck. She laid her head on his and began rocking him.

A soft, Rich humming began to fill the room. Regina was humming. Dark lashed closed over her deep honey colored eyes as she began to sing something Henry hadn't heard before, but somehow it felt familiar. She sang of dragons, and the wind and rivers.

" _Look all around you and see:_

 _Deep in the forest there dragons will be_

 _They come from the earth, yes, they come from the stone._

 _The icy cold north, that's where they call home."_

Henry feel asleep listening to his mother sing something she had not sang to him since he was a baby. Emma watched with bated breath as Regina effortlessly, and expertly slid out from behind him and cradled his head as she laid him down. He never stirred.

"Where'd you learn that song?" Emma asked quietly, still sitting beside Henry facing him, but looking up at Regina.

"I don't remember." she sighed, looking down at Henry. "I sang it to him as a baby." She smiled as her glance shifted to Emma. "worked every time." Her grin was so bright Emma unconsciously returned it.

"would you like some coffee?" Emma asked quietly. Regina nodded.

"Sugar. No cream." Regina said absentmindedly.

"I know. I remember." Emma stood and left even more quietly than the nurse. Regina watched her disappear in the harshly lit hallway, leaving her alone with Henry in the darkened room. Moving to sit on the side of the bed, Regina looked down at the boy who was by all rights a young man now. Though he seemed to small, in this moment. So fragile and innocent.

"Oh, Henry..." She sighed, "Whats happening with you?"

just as she was about to stand up, she felt a small, hot hand cover her own.

"Mom?.." Henry asked, as he shifted to look at her. He did not raise his head, but he smiled weakly. "I'll be fine. I always am when your around."

with those words, he quickly fell back into a deep sleep.

"PSSST!" Emma called as quietly as she could through the crack in the door way to the hall. Regina looked up startled, Emma gesturing her vigorously to join her outside the hospital room. Slightly annoyed, Regina obliged.

"WHAT? What? What couldn't wait a few more mi..." Regina was cut off Emma's next words.

"they know whats wrong with Henry!" Regina grabbed her stomach with her fist, clenching the delicate fabric into a wrinkled mess.

"what then? What is it?" Regina probed eagerly.

"He has a bad strain of the flu. He will have to stay here until his Fever is under control."

Regina looked at Emma blankly.

"that's it? The flu?" she said

"yea." Emma slightly shrugged.

Regina gave a half laugh and lunged forward hugging Emma tightly, surprising the blonde and knocking her off balance. After regaining her equilibrium, Emma smiled through her surprise and hugged Regina back, just as tight.

"When his fever gets in check he can come home." Emma grinned as Regina Loosened her grip and stepped back.

"that's, wonderful news!" Regina boasted. Her elation soon faded and her expression changed to panic. Emma already knew what was running around in Regina's head and quickly grabbed the other woman's shoulders.

"Robin is fine!" She assured Regina quickly, and Regina relaxed.

Emma looked at the clock just passed Regina and noted how late it was.

"what time is it?" Regina asked, know what Emma was looking at.

"Late... Or early, depending on your view point." both women chuckled.

"I am starved." Regina said breathily. Emma just laughed and put her arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and let her back into Henry's Room.

"Lets order room service." Emma joked. Causing Regina to stifle a chortle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"OK Henry, you're fever had dropped below 103 and you can go home." Dr. Whale's smile was tight and rigid. "just keep getting lots of rest and drink lots of fluids. No soda." with a nod, Dr. What spun on his heels to leave, crashing into Regina who had appeared in the door way carrying a tray of what the hospital was passing off as breakfast. The tray fell from her grasp with loud clang followed by various splashes from eggs and cereal spilling all over the floor.

"OH I am so sorry!"Whale clamored to moved quickly past the woman staring at the floor. He was out the door and down the hall before Regina looked up, bemused. She caught Emma's eye and deflated. Her shoulders slumped and her lower lip actually protruded in a pout.

"I am so HUNGRY!" She whined.

Emma couldn't control herself any longer. Her explosion of laughter caused a raised eye brow from Regina and a giggle from Henry. Standing up from her seat beside Henry's bed, Emma walked over to Regina and patted her shoulder gruffly.

"No Worries, Regina. We're taking Henry home."

with those words, Regina's face lit up.

"excellent!" Regina made quick of preparations for Henry to leave. She packed up what few belongings of is were laying around and within moments she was at the door, waiting for Emma and Henry. Emma looked at her befuddled and amused.

"We have to wait for his discharge papers, would you like to meet us at the Exit with the car?"

Regina nodded, still smiling and with her heels clicking loudly she made her way to the elevator.

Henry had started to sit up and try to get into the wheel chair himself, almost falling out of the bed. He caught himself on the arm of the chair and hoisted himself in. He sighed and relaxed into the cool leather of the chair and smiled at Emma.

"Ready when you are, Mom."

Emma chortled and bent to kneel in front of him.

"I'll go get the papers from Whale and I'll be right back."

"Take me with you." Henry asked. "I can't take another minute in this room."

Emma patted his knee and stood up. Without a word, she spun his chair around and wheeled him out of the dank hospital room, down the hall and into Whales office.

"Here you go." Whale met them at the door, eagerly sticking the papers out.

"can't wait for us to go, eh?" Emma smirked, knowing Whale did not enjoy the presence of Regina.

"Just, eager for Henry to be healing in his own home." Whale half lied.

Taking the papers from his hand, Emma spun Henry again again, looking over her shoulder as she left.

"Hey, you might wanna have that breakfast cleaned up off the floor."

Whale rolled his eyes picking up the phone to call the nurses station.

"Lets get home, Kid, your Mom's gonna have to eat 6 breakfasts to fix her hungries."

Henry laughed through a cough as they approached the exit, seeing Regina's black Mercedes come to a screeching halt. The passenger side wheels jumping up onto the curb.

"she needs food quick." Henry whispered.

"Don't I know it." Emma bent down to whisper in his ear. "Hangry is real."

Emma and Regina helped Henry into the back seat where he laid down. He shivered slightly as Regina placed a blanked over him before closing the door.

"You take him home, I need to go take care of something and I'll be there soon." Emma said coolly. Giving Regina a stiff smile.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked confused.

"well," Emma started, "I supposed I should go get some clothes. I've been wearing these for like 3 days!" she used both arms to indicate to her outfit. Regina nodded.

"yes, Miss Swan you do look a bit disheveled." Regina joked with a wink.

"I'll see you soon," Emma shook her head smiling. "Take care of him."

"always." Regina answered.

As Regina drove away, Emma plucked her phone from her back pocket. Her fingertips flying over the buttons quickly.

"Hey." She spoke urgently. "Can you pick me up from the hospital?"

"Sure! I'll be right there."

It only took David 3 minutes get to the hospital to pick up Emma.

"Where you need to go?" he asked as she clumsily fell into her seat and buckled her seat belt.

"My old house." She said curtly, staring forward through the windshield.

"you OLD house?" David asked with raised eyebrows.

"The one I used to share with Hook." Emma turned her head to look at David with an expression that told him to drop the subject, and he did.

"So," David changed the subject as he pulled into traffic. "Henry's OK?"

"Yes, hes still sick but his fever is below critical so Regina took him home a little while ago."  
David nodded, which went unnoticed by Emma who was staring out the passenger side window, half lost in thought.

"I think Hook is on a case so he won't be home." David said somewhat nervously.

"Good." was all she said.

The rest of the 5 minute drive was silent. Save for the rumbling of Emma's tummy.

"You should eat something." David said cautiously as he pulled into the drive way.

"I will." Emma flung the door open and stood up. Turning around, she poked her head inside the car, hanging on the door frame.

"wait 10 minutes?"

"Sure." David smiled.

Emma grinned as she stood up and closed the door. Making her way up the walkway, she felt queasy. The last time she was here, was the afternoon she left Hook. The mere sight of the beautiful house filled her with disgust now.

Making quick of her task at hand, She grabbed three small suitcases from her closet and unceremoniously crammed most of the contents of her closet inside two of them. She left the wedding dress handing in the middle of the closet rack. The third suitcase she filled with her meager collection of earthly possessions. Carrying them down stairs, she placed them by the door and went to the kitchen. She washed the few dishes left in the sink and sat down at the table. Taking off her wedding ring, she placed it on a white napkin. Grabbing some scrap paper from the center of the table and a pen, she wrote a quick note and laid it on top of the ring. It read:

 _Goodbye, Killean. Some things can be forgiven. Some things can't. Leave it at that._

 _-Emma_

Emma found it odd, that this was so easy. She really had begun to wonder if she ever truly loved the one handed pirate. Twice he had kissed her to try to break a curse. Twice, failed. When she turned him in to the dark one, he turned on her. Nothing they had ever been through lead her to believe he truly was her true love.

Shaking her head, clearing the fog in her mind that was forming, she got up. Looked around once more for anything she wanted to take with her, grabbed her suitcases and left. Locking the door behind her.

"Ready?" David met her standing at his patrol car with the back seat open. Taking the bags from her, he tossed them in and shut the door. Opening the passenger door for her to get in. he extended his hand for her to hold onto. Grinning sadly, she took it and allowed him to help her in.

"Thank you." She said genuinely.

David smiled and shut her door. Running around to jump into the drivers seat, he backed the car out of the driveway and headed to Regina's mansion.

"How do you know where to go?" Emma asked slightly amused.

"Where else would you go?" he stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

Emma smiled, Sighing gently.

"OH. My car!" Emma exclaimed, suddenly realizing she'd left it on the side of the road.

"Its already at Regina's." David stated calmly. A proud grin spreading across his lips.

"Thanks, Dad." Emma rested her head against the window. A sense of relief finally settling into her posture.

David eyed Emma quickly. Concern etched in his features.

"Look," he began, "You don't need to tell me or anyone whats going on, but its clear something happened between you and Hook."

Emma just looked forward through the windshield.

"I just wanted you to know, your mom and I..." David paused before continuing, "We are with you one hundred percent."

"Thanks, again..." Emma looked at him, "For everything."

The car jostled them mildly as they pulled into Regina's Driveway.

"Walk you up?" David turned the car off, expecting to escort his daughter to the front door.

"No, thanks I got it." Emma halted his exit with a hand on his forearm.

Stepping out of the car, Emma stood looking at the vast mansion in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she shut the car door and retrieved her suitcases from the back seat.

"See you Sunday?" Emma exclaimed before closing the back seat door and walking energetically in the direction of Regina's Mansion.

"Yea," David said to himself, "See ya Sunday." shaking his head and chuckling as he drove away.

"HEY! I'm back!" Emma yelled out as she awkwardly dropped her bags on the foyer floor. The thud echoed and Emma looked around, confused.

"Hello?" Emma wondered around the first two rooms looking for Regina. "I'm back?" she said quietly to herself.

A loud clattering came from the kitchen followed by a series of coughs.

"Henry, Why aren't you in bed?" Emma asked as she flung open the swinging door. Regina was on the floor, surrounded by a few pots, coughing.

"Regina!" Emma flew to her side, helping her stand on wobbly legs. "Are you alright?"

Regina panted, nodding slightly as she leaned on Emma.

"I am.." she panted again, "Find." Regina tried to smile, but its was more of a grimace.

"your... Find?" Emma asked slightly amused by Regina's speech.

Regina nodded and pushed off of Emma.

"Yes. I am" she raked her palms down the front of her t shirt, trying to smooth it out.

"Dow please," She gestured to the pots and pans on the floor, "pick those up add put theb away deatly."

Emma glared at Regina.

"why are all of your N's, D and your M's, B?" Emma approached Regina again, as the shorter woman swayed. Her gaze faltering as her complexion went pale.

"oh crap," Emma cry out, "YOU'RE sick!"

"DO I'B DOT!" Regina shouted, somewhat less forcefully then intended.

"Regina," Emma scoffed, "Come on!"

"I ab DOT sick!" Regina exclaimed again, losing her balance and tumbling into Emma's arms mumbling something incoherent.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Queens dod't get sick." Regina rasped out through a few coughs.

Emma rolled her eyes and steadied the rocky statured woman, looping an arm under her shoulders and helping her out of the kitchen.

"Well, your majesty," Emma half carried her, "You're going to bed. Where's Henry?"

Regina coughed again, her body going more limp.

"In his room. Sleeping."

Emma noted the warmth coming of the woman she was guiding up the stairs. The sweat beads on her pale face and the slight shivering coming from her body. Each cough stiffening her small frame.

"And your going to your room." Emma whispered, "To sleep."

Regina had no more fight in her, allowing Emma to walk her into her bedroom. Emma paused, wondering if she should remove Regina's clothes. Sensing the dilemma, Regina simply motioned to the bed, signaling Emma to set help her sit there.

"I cad do it," She looked at Emma, "Just turd aroudd."

Emma complied as Regina pulled off her plain white t shirt. She folded it neatly and placed it on the bed beside her. Standing up, she hooked her thumbs into the waist of her skinny jeans and began peeling them off. Just as she got them past her thighs, she lost her balance and leaned on Emma's back.

"Thaks." Regina mumbled. Emma stood steadfast and unshakable.

Regina finished removing her jeans and shoes, climbing into bed, again, wearing only her undergarments.

"You can go now," Regina stated, trying to sound regal, "Add I ab dot sick... Just... Tired."

Regina Yawned and turn onto her side. Emma picked up the jeans from the floor, and the neatly folded shirt, placed them on the chair by the bathroom door and turned to look at the slight woman, already sleeping.

"Sure you're not." Emma shook her head. "this will be interesting." she muttered as she exited the large bedroom, closing the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just as the door clicked shut to Regina's room, the door bell began to ring Incessantly over and over again. Emma's fists clenched as she ran down the hall and flew down the stairwell. Quickly grasping the front door handle and yanking it open angrily.

"What in the Hell," Emma paused when she saw Hook, "is your problem?!" heavily angered breathing causing her to pant slightly. Her fist clenched and unclenched over and over again.

"Henry is sick, and now so is Regina, so please.. GO AWAY" Emma's voice was low and menacing. Her cheeks a slight flush of red and her eyes a dark shade of jade green.

"Not till you talk to me!" Hooks voice was pleading and irritated. "are you leaving me?" his eyes softened as he took a step forward. Emma closing the door just enough so that his entry was blocked.

"i think its pretty clear." Emma said evenly, Trying to ease her nerves.

"I don't understand." Hook Began but was cut off.

"You don't understand?!" Emma hissed. "You hit me!"

"He hit you?"

Emma spun around to see Henry at the top of the stairs leaning against the bannister. Sweat matting his hair to his forehead.

"Henry.." Emma exclaimed, go back to bed. She almost pleaded.

"Did he hit you?" Henry asked, concern etched in his features.

Emma took a breath to calm herself before answering evenly.

"yes. Henry. He did."

Henry's eyes narrowed and his fist began clenching just as Emma's had. Before he could say another word, however his knees gave out and he hung limply from the railing.

"Henry!" Emma cried as she quickly ascended the stairs, two at a time. As she reached his side and lifted him up, supporting him under his arms he looked up at her. Worry lines formed in corners of his mouth. Emma smiled weakly down at him as he regained his balance and wordlessly limped back to his room, which luckily was right at the top of the stairwell where he had been standing.

"I'll be in in a few." Emma called out quietly. Henry merely closed his door easily, leaving Emma at the top of the stairs, looking down at Hook who stood just inside the entrance.

"get out. Please" Emma asked calmly but firmly.

"No. I want to talk, Swan."

"there's nothing to talk about." Emma descended the stairs coolly but with deliberate pause at each step, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Like hell here isn't!" hook yelled angrily.

Emma stopped mid way, her eyes wild as she bared her teeth.

"How dare you speak to me like that." Her breath was hot and she felt dizzy with the wrath building inside her.

"I will speak to you however I deep necessary, Swan." hook punched the last word.

Emma was down the stairs and in his face within seconds. Her nose almost touching his.

"You hit me." she barked, knocking him back a few inches. "get. Out."

Hook stood frozen. His jaw clenching a few times until finally, he stepped back and bowed his head in consent.

"fine." he stepped backwards out of the threshold. Emma grabbed the door ready to close it. "but you deserved it." Hook said casually.

Emma's fist clenched so tightly her fingernails stabbed her palm. Rearing back, her hand flew of its own volition, flying through the air making contact with Hooks chin. His head flew back with a crack and he stumbled out onto the front porch.

"no one, EVER deserves that." Emma's chest heaved with each breath, "Except maybe you, just now." Emma grasped the door handle, ignoring the pain in her knuckles. "Good bye."

Slamming the door as gently as possible, Emma stepped back and lifted her hand to her chest, cradling it with her other.

"Mom?" Henry called out from his bedroom, causing Emma to forget all about her hand as she raced back up the stairs.

"Henry? You OK?" Henry was laying on his side at the foot of his bed.

"Where's mom?" Henry Asked, not opening his eyes.

"I'm right here, Henry." Emma sat on the bed near his stack of pillows and stuffed elephant.

"No, Momma, Where's MOM?" Emma realized he was talking about Regina

"Oh!" Emma half laughed at herself. "She's sick too, shes sleeping."

Henry was silent for a few moments and Emma thought he had fallen asleep again. Standing up carefully, she tip toed across the room. Just as she had stepped into the hall and half closed the door, she hear Henry say something under his breath.

"What"? She asked quietly.

"Don't stay with him." He pleaded weakly, opening his eyes to meet hers.

A soft smile played across her lips

"I'm not." she whispered as Henry closed his eyes. Closing the door softly, Emma ran down the stairs to retrieve her bags and quickly ran back up and down the hall to the guest room. She made quick of her unpacking and grabbed a change of clothes. Her outfit seemed to actually stick to her as she peeled it off.

"geez Em, sweat much?" she chastised herself, dropping her dirty clothes on the floor as she walked to the bathroom. Remembering both bedrooms used this bathroom, she locked the one to Regina's room. Not that there was any reason to think the sleeping brunette would walk in on her, Emma could hear the snoring through the thick oak door. Laughing to herself, Emma turned on the shower and stepped in. the water soothed every ache in her body, including her soul. Her hand still throbbed and she noted there was a few spots where her nails had broken the skin on her palm.

"totally worth it." she said to herself as she started washing her hair.

By the time shed finished, she felt like a new woman. Her skin had its creamy glow again and her eyes were soft and sea green. Turning off the water, she heard mumbling coming from Regina's room.

Quickly wrapping a towel around herself, she unlocked the door, cracking it open just a hair. Regina was mumbling incoherently and tossing and turning under the sheets. Emma opened the door all the way to see Regina was completely mangled in the sheets. A sweaty sheen gave her a soft glow from the sunlight streaming in through the window.

Emma quickly made her way to Regina's side, dripping water along the way.

"Regina?" Emma bend down, slightly shaking the sleeping woman. "you OK?"

Regina seemed to calm at Emma's touch, relaxing and sighing in her sleep. Emma pursed her lips together and ran her hand down Regina's damp arm.

"Don't." Regina whimpered as she spoke. "Emma."

Emma stood up, amazed to hear her name spoken with such reverence.

"Don't, what?" Emma asked, surprising herself with her own curiosity.

"Don't Marry Kille...an" Regina's eyes slitted open, meeting curious green ones.

"Regina?" Emma asked, baffled at Regina's words. "I already did, but I'm not going back to him... Why?" Emma stated, bemused

Regina simply closed her eyes and fell back into a fitful slumber. Pressing her injured palm onto Regina's forearm, her smaller frame quieted and Emma stood over her. Staring at the serene expression on her face, Emma started humming. The same tune Regina had sung to Henry in the hospital, the she didn't know the words. Backing away slowly, She exited through the bathroom door and closed it quietly. Her hand still holding the door knob, she looked to her right at her towel clad head in the mirror. She hadn't noticed before, but there was a very faint bruising on her right left cheek.

Rolling her eyes, Emma turned and left the bathroom. Dropping the towel, and freeing her hair from another towel, she lay across her bed, hanging her head off the other side. Heaving a sigh of exhaustion.

"I need a vacation." she grinned as she closed her eyes, realizing she kind of WAS on a vacation. Or was it a new beginning? Whatever it was, she was grateful for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The air was chilled and smelled sickeningly sweet as Regina opened her sore eyes. Her body ached and her head was pounding. Her skin felt like tiny knives were stabbing her all over and the sheet stuck to her sweaty body like saran wrap. The motion of sitting up caused her stomach to lurch, nausea and a wave of dizziness enveloped her senses. Moaning in agony, she pushed through the pain and shifted to sit on the side of her bed. Peering down at her scantily clad body, she again noted the chill in the air. Reaching for her robe which was draped over the foot of the bed, she wrapper it around herself in one fluidly elegant motion. Stumbling on weak legs, Regina rose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom, stumbling slightly but maintaining her composure. Her sweaty palm slipped as she tried to grip the door nob, finally turning it opening the door on her third try. With her head pounding, she leaned against the wall beside the shower. Looking around the room she noted the unruly mess. The shower curtain was wrinkled and bunches, there was an unfamiliar loofah hanging from the shower head and water puddles trailing a path to the door at the other end of the room, Remembering finally that Emma was in the guest room. Regina pressed her palm to her head, feeling the intense heat emanating form her skin, she sat on the side of the tub and waited for the throbbing to ease. The cold ceramic of the bathtub stung, as did the bright vanity light beating down on her. An involuntary groan escaped her throat, echoing loudly in the tiled room.

Her stomach suddenly contracted and Her body shook with nausea as she flung herself towards the toilet, just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Her head felt some relief, but her body aches grew worse. Wiping her mouth with the arm of her robe, she laid down on the cold, hard white tile.

"OK. Maybe I am sick." her throat burned with her words.

Coughing, she pushed herself up, getting her legs under her, she stood again swaying as she walked awkwardly to the guest room door and knocked quietly.

"Emma?" her voice was barely above a whisper. She held her throat with her hand, trying to relieve some of the fire inside. "Emma?" she tried a little louder. After not hearing any activity on the other side, she grasped the door knob, turning it slowly. Using her body, more so than her own strength, she leaned on the door to open it. The room was dark, and it smelled faintly of Vanilla.

"Emma" Regina whispered again "Are you in here?" Regina stumbled and caught herself on the bed side table. Reaching over she flipped the light on. There were three suitcases in the corner, two towels on the floor, and the curtains were drawn. Raking her eyes around the room, she found Emma rolled up like a burrito in the throw blanket from the foot rest. Her features deeply relaxed in her sleep. Regina caught herself staring and the throbbing in her head reminded her of the terrible reality she was currently in.

reaching over, Regina placed a hand on Emma's back, jostling her gently to rouse the sleeping beauty.

"Emma," She almost begged, "Please wake up." hugging the robe tighter around herself to quell another onslaught of her shivers.

Emma shifted in her sleep, stretching her legs out from the blanket, she groaned.

"What?" she whimpered, almost pouting.

"I need assistance." Regina tried to speak clearly but the burning sensation made it difficult.

Opening one eye, Emma peered up at the woman sitting on her bed.

"God, you look like hell." Emma sat up, clearing her throat and looked at Regina fully.

Regina didn't dare speak again, she merely glared at the disheveled blonde, unamused. Emma scooted closer and flung her legs over the side of the bed to sit beside Regina who was still holding onto the night stand. Patting the bed beside her, Emma helped Regina sit beside her.

"How ya doin?" Emma asked, yawning.

Regina laid her head on Emma's should in a silent answer. Feeling the heat penetrating the blanket Emma was wrapped in, she freed her hand from inside the cocoon she was encased in and pressed it to Regina's forehead. Her palm burned from the fire it found there.

"Holy crap," Emma uttered under her breath, "OK, Come on..." Emma helped Regina stand, and supported her as they walked back into the bathroom. The harsh lighting once again assaulting her senses.

"Wait here." Emma said softly, lowering Regina onto the side of the bathtub. "I need to put clothes on."

Emma left quickly, after making sure Regina wouldn't fall over. Dropping the blanket on the floor and slipping on some skimpy pajama shorts and a very thin green v-neck shirt, she was back at Regina's side within moments.

"do you have a thermometer?" Emma asked, looking around.

Regina pointed to the medicine cabinet. Emma quickly found the ear thermometer, turned it on and placed it inside Regina's ear canal. After 5 seconds it beeped and Emma looked at the screen.

"103.4" Emma pursed her lips together. "damn that's high."

Regina leaned her aching head against the hard tile of the wall and coughed. Reaching past the slight woman, Emma turned on the faucet to the bathtub, mostly on the cold setting.

"Here," Emma began to remove the robe from Regina's shoulders. Regina weakly protested by grabbing the collar with her fists.

"we have to get your fever down." Emma half pleaded. "Please."

after a few moments, Regina loosened her grip and allowed Emma to remove the sheer garment. Helping Regina stand, Emma slid it the rest of the way off her body and set her back down on the edge of the tub.

"This will probably hurt." Emma warned.

Regina's only response was a shiver. Her mind was foggy from the constant ache, and she just craved it to stop.

When the tub was full of tepid water, Emma lifted Regina's legs over the edge and placed them in. the water felt like billions of daggers plunging into her skin. The groan of agony she released pained Emma. Slowly, Emma lowered the writhing woman into the offending water. The pain was so intense, Regina could not hold back the tears falling down her cheeks. Clinging tightly to Emma's arm, she could feel the muscled twitching. Goose bumps broke out all over Regina's olive skin, and her taught abs quivered as she was submerged everywhere but her face. Emma still held on to her. Left arm holding across her chest and her right hand cradling a delicate head.

"Get me out of here." it was a request, more than a demand, and Emma's heart sank.

"One more minute." She soothed Regina as best she could, stroking the skin of her upper arm with her thumb. Regina's onslaught of goose bumps subsided and Emma finally noticed the matching pair of black lace bra and panties clinging like a glove to the taught woman's body. Transfixed, Emma stared, almost forgetting her task at hand. Forcing her eyes back up to Regina's face, twisted in torment Emma lifted Regina out of the water to a sitting position, leaning her forward to rest against her left arm while grabbing a towel from beside the tub.

"On three," Emma instructed, "one... two... Three..." Emma gritted her teeth and she lifted Regina to her feet and draped the towel over her shoulders. Regina quickly grabbed it and wrapped around herself fully, wiping the tears away, hoping Emma hadn't seen them. She had, but she ignored them. Noticing that Regina could control her movements a little better, Emma stepped back.

"I'm gonna go get some soup, and probably some Gatorade." Emma took a giant step towards the door leading into Regina's bedroom. "You come get dry and put on something comfy."

Regina reached out for Emma's hand, which she immediately gave. Leading the sickly woman into her own room, Regina slowly opened her dresser. Emma quickly left the room, into the hallway, down the stairs in into the kitchen in what seemed like five steps. Throwing a pot on the stove, she opened some chicken and stars soup which was all she could find. "Probably Henry's" she said with a half smirk.

While the soup heated, she opened the fridge, grabbing two bottles of Gatorade and three bottles of water. She opened the pantry and also took the saltine crackers and a bag of cashews. Holding the cashews, she realized they probably had too high a fat content, so she put them back. In two bowls, she poured the soup and placed it all on a large tray and lifted it, easily. Walking up the stairs proved a bit more difficult than imagined, but not a drop was spilled. Reaching the top, Emma knocked on Henry's bedroom door.

"Yes?" his sweet, gravelly voice was barely audible.

Emma opened the door, supporting the tray with her hip.

"Here, Emma said kindly, placing the bowl of soup on the table beside his bed. He was laying on top of his covers, again covered in a light sheen of sweat. His face was flushed and his eyes glassy.

"Thanks." was all he said, sitting up and taking the spoon from Emma. A good sign, she thought, that he was willing to eat. Setting the Gatorade and water on the table as well, Emma kissed the top of his head. Significantly less feverish than the last time she'd kissed him, she smiled into his hair.

"Keep resting, kid. You're almost better."

Henry nodded, almost inhaling his soup. Before Emma stood back up, Henry grabbed a handful of crackers off the tray and crushed them in his little hand, letting the crumbs all into his soup.

"That's how mom makes it." He grinned weakly up at Emma who nodded with a light chuckle.

Emma turned and exited his room, closing the door with a click and made her way to Regina's room at the other end of the hall. Opening it slowly, again resting the tray on her hip, Emma saw Regina had left a light on by the closet. The room felt inviting in the soft glow that filled the room. Regina was sitting on the foot of her bed. She was wearing a thin, red t shirt and black leggings. She hadn't heard Emma's entrance and jumped when Emma spoke.

"How do you feel?"

"Shit, Emma..." Regina snorted a faint laugh, "You scared me."

"Sorry." Emma set the tray down on the bed near the pillows and sat beside Regina.

"It's OK." Regina rested her face in her palm. "I feel terrible."

Emma placed the inside of her wrist on Regina's cheek and grinned.

"Well, you're fever isn't as bad." Regina shook her head and slowly lay back, looking up at Emma.

"Thank you."

Emma smiled sweetly and blushed.

"Nah, no need. Just tryin' to help."

Regina's smile morphed into a grimace and she lurched forward as a wave of nausea hit her hard. Emma caught her and held her, rubbing circles on her back. Sweat formed on Regina's upper lip as she tried desperate to quell the churning inside her. After a few deep breaths, it worked. The bile trying to rise in her stomach settled and she relaxed into Emma, half falling asleep.

"I need you to eat a few bites," Emma said, looking at Regina's flushed face. "Please?"

Regina nodded, her eyes still closed.

"OK."

Emma steadied her and got up to retrieve the soup bowl. Sitting back down beside Regina, she fed a few spoon fulls to a barely conscious brunette.

"OK, that's good enough. Get some sleep."  
Emma set the soup bowl back on the tray and moved the tray to the dresser. Walking over to Regina, she took the woman by the hand and pulled her up. Pulling her gently to where she could lay down. Emma made quick work of pulling the covers up over her feverish body and leaned down till she was inches from Regina's ear.

"Sleep well." She whispered.

Making her way across the room, she turned off the lamp by the dresser and opened the door to leave. Just as she was closing it behind her, she hears a soft voice.

"Wait." Regina called out gruffly. "Emma?"

Emma poked her head back in.

"Yes?" Emma asked.

"Stay." Regina requested shyly.

Emma didn't say a word, just entered the room again, closing the door and crossing the room to the other side of Regina's bed. Sitting up on the pillows, Regina rolled over and grabbed her hand, Lacing their fingers together. Regina fell asleep almost immediately. Emma scooted down, still holding Regina's hand and laid her head against the plush headboard, allowing herself to also fall into a comfortable sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Emma awoke with a start. The heat coming from the body beside her was like a bon fire. Regina's short chestnut hair was matted to her face which was contorted. Her forehead wrinkled with tension.

"Regina?" Emma yawned, reaching over to feel the other woman's cheek. Her skin was like burning to the touch.

"No. not again..." Regina mumbled in her sleep.

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"Find her." Regina's words were dripping with sadness. "I have to find her."

Emma frowned, shaking Regina slightly to try to wake her from what seemed to be a bad dream.

"Emma," Regina's eyes cracked open, looking at Emma. "I have to find Emma."

Now even more confused, Emma shook her again, with a little more fervor.

"I'm right here, Regina. Its me. Emma."

Regina opened her eyes fully and stared at Emma's worried expression.

"Don't worry, I will always find her." Regina smiled, and fell back asleep.

Emma looked at the sleeping woman, slightly dumbfounded.

"That was weird." she thought out loud.

Laying back down, Emma stared up at the ceiling while Regina tossed a few times before settling into a fetal position, curled up inside the crook of Emma's waist. Her feverish back pressing into Emma. Emma's arms folded under her head, supporting her neck as she looked down at the usually composed and proud woman.

It was strange, Emma thought, how without even realizing it, Regina had gone from enemy number one, to practically family. One day, it was as if a switch was flicked on and there was no more animosity. They'd grown close without either of them really knowing why, or how. The word 'fate' came to mind but Emma was never one for romanticism. She cared a lot for the woman resting against her.

Suddenly, Regina's body stiffened and she cried out in her sleep.

"EMMA!"

Emma turned and wrapped her arms around Regina's trembling body.

"Shhh. I'm here." Emma whispered Regina's darker hair.

Regina's body relaxed immediately and her breathing calmed. Emma hugged her tighter for a moment before letting her go and scooting away. He heat was too much for Emma and she felt her own skin absorbing the fire coming off of Regina.

"I'm always here." Emma laid back and closed her eyes trying to will the fever out of Regina.

Across the room, the door creaked open and Henry poked his disheveled head through.

"hey kid." Emma sat up. "you OK?"

Henry smiled, and in the darkened room, Emma could tell his complexion had returned to normal. Relief washed over Emma and she grinned brightly.

"Come here." She called quietly.

Henry quickly opened the door and made his way to the side of Regina's bed where Emma was waiting with her arms open. Henry crawled into bed beside her and hugged her tightly.

"I feel a lot better." Henry beamed. Emma instictually felt his forehead and felt the cool skin beneath her palm.

"No fever!" Emma said a little to loudly, causing Regina to stir again.

Henry placed his finger to his mouth in a silent shush. Emma nodded, winking.

"How bad is she?" Henry pointed to his mom.

"She's got a fever, but not as high as yours was." Emma hugged him again before he sat up.

"She gets weird when shes sick." Henry said looking at Emma pointedly. "She gets delirious and talks about weird things."

Emma laughed.

"Yes, shes done that already."

"She confesses things and tells secrets." Henry giggled, "one time she thought i was her father."

Emma smiled, through her quizzical expression.

"So, she talks about things she wouldn't normally?" Emma asked. "Like... things she keeps inside?"

Henry nodded.

"When I was 9, she told me to get her carriage ready for a trip to the forbidden castle." Henry tilted his head. "Ya know, looking back, there's been many things she said that now make perfect sense." Henry grinned.

"I'm sure." Emma thought back to Regina's ramblings about her. "Henry, do you feel well enough to sit with her while I go make a phone call?"

Henry nodded.

Emma left the room with out a sound and went down stairs to Regina's study. Once there, she picked up the phone on Regina's desk and dialed.

"Hello?" the honeyed voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Zelena..." Emma trailed off, "Its Emma."

"Hello Blondie. Is Henry OK?"  
Yes, He's actually much better, thank you." Emma paused, "But... Regina is sick now, too."

"oh, that is unsavory." Zelena's genuine concern was comforting.

Emma took a breath and continued.

"She's kinda of delirious and I know you two only recently got close, but... do you know how normal that is, with someone with a fever?"

"Whats she saying?" Zelena asked, deeply curious.

"That's... not important." Emma diverted. "Never mind. I'm sorry I bothered you."  
"Wait, Emma." Zelena tried to interrupt

"Thanks anyway... BYE."

"EMMA." Zelena almost yelled, halting Emma's hand from hanging up the phone.

Without a sound, Emma place the phone back to her ear. Hearing nothing on the other end.

"Yes?" Emma asked after a few beats.

"What is she saying?" Zelena tried again.

"Just.. things." Emma was vague. "About me." she said quickly, "But nothing really important OK thanks bye." Emma's words were swift and left no room for further conversation as she hung the phone up before Zelena could ask any further questions.

Emma sat on the couch opposite from the desk and pinched her lower lip in thought.

"Why is she talking about me?" Emma thought out loud. "Why's she worrying about me?"

Emma stood up and started to move towards the door when something caught her eye. On a small table next to the door was a picture book. Emma hadn't seen it before, and curiosity got the better of her. She quickly grabbed it from the table and carried it up the stairs, and to her room.

Sitting on her bed, she opened it. The book was full of events that had occurred in the past 6 months or so, including Emma's wedding. All events that they'd been involved in together. She wasn't sure who the photographer was, but all of the pictures, were mostly of her. Some of her and Regina, but mostly her.

Emma thumbed through the book, occasionally smiling. While looking at the last page, Emma heard a ruckus coming from the hall. It was Henry, calling her.

"Emma?"

Emma leaped up and flung her door open, tossing the picture book under bed.

"Whats wrong?"

Emma could tell by the urgency in his voice that something was not right.

"Mom's awake..." Henry looked puzzled. "I don't think she knows where she is."

Emma followed him in to Regina's room where the pale woman was sitting straight up. A ghostly expression on her face caused a panic to bubble up in Emma's gut.

"Regina?" Emma cautiously approached her.

"Why did she do it?" Regina's voice was dripping with sadness. "Why doesn't she love me?"

Emma was perplexed, but sat in front of Regina, and looked into her eyes.

"Who?" Emma asked

Regina looked back, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"Emma."

Emma's mouth fell open. Her eyes widened and her breath came in short hiccups.

"What?" Emma asked breathily.

Regina's eyes closed and she slumped forward, falling into Emma's waiting arm. Slowly, Emma laid Regina back and stood up. Looking over at Henry who shared her bewildered expression.

"Like that?" Emma asked

"Yea." Henry answered. Looking back at Regina. "Exactly like that."

"Does she usually remember these... realizations?" Emma asked, also looking back at Regina.

"Sometimes." Henry raised his eyes brows "Sometimes not."

They stood there side by side, staring at the woman sleeping in damp sheets. Her short hair unkempt and her skin blotched and translucent.

"What are you gonna do?" Henry asked

"wait." Emma answered, her voice throaty.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

Henry looked at Emma, who was still watching Regina. Her expression unreadable.

"I think my Mom likes you." He smiled.

Emma looked at him. Her expression changeless for a moment, but then, a smile.

"Did you know?" Emma asked

"Me?" Henry pointed to himself. "No."

"Me neither." Emma looked at Regina again, seeing her in a new light.

"Do you like her? Henry asked, leaning forward to see Emma's face. Her smile still tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Emma's eyes found Regina's lips. She could imagine pressing her own lips to them. Feeling them moving against hers. Running her fingers through those dark tresses and pressing her body against Regina's.

"Emma?" Henry pulled her out of her reverie.

"Hmm?" She looked back at Henry. "Oh. I don't know kid. I'm not even sure what she feels."

Henry nodded. His face deflated.

"Right. OK." Henry felt weary, still recovering from being sick. "I'm gonna go make a sandwich. You want anything?"

"No. Thanks." Emma sat back down on the bed, never breaking eye contact with Regina's sleeping form and taking a small, warm hand in her.

Henry raised an eye brow and back away, leaving the room.

"I'm not sure how she feels," Emma said to no one, "But I hope she feels... something."

Emma stood up and placed a kiss on Regina knuckles before laying her hand on the bed. Backing away, she too left the room. Closing the door, she placed her palm against the hard, cold wood and lay her forehead on the back of her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Henry Ran down the stairs in his socks, slipping on the floor at the bottom and gliding into the kitchen like Tom Cruise in Risky Business. The smell of pancakes were his motivation and his mouth fell open when he saw the stacks of hot cakes on the kitchen breakfast table.

"i didn't know you could cook." Henry exclaimed running over to Emma who was bent over in side the fridge.

"I wouldn't exactly call making pancakes cooking, but yea, I can." Emma stood, handing Henry a half empty bottle of syrup and a stick of butter.

"Hows mom" Henry took the syrup and butter to the table leaving Emma staring into the fridge.

"Better!" Emma said, "her fever broke a few hours ago. She's in the shower."

popping open the syrup, Henry drenched 4 pancakes with the sticky, amber liquid.

"OH!" Emma exclaimed. "There you are!"

Emma grabbed the basket of blueberries and closed the fridge.

Quickly making her way to the table, she fell heavily into the chair beside her son. Grabbing a handful of blueberries, Emma pressed them into a pancake, mushing them into it.

Henry watched, puzzled.

"Is that how you always eat pancakes" he asked, his nose crinkled up in mild distaste.

"Yes." Emma grinned taking a large bite. Blueberries sticking to her teeth.

Henry shook his head and laughed, before his expression turned serious.

"So, does she remember anything?"

Emma paused mid chew.

"Nope." Emma swallowed audibly.

"You gonna say anything to her?" Henry sounded almost hopeful.

"Nope." Emma looked down, avoiding Henry's gaze.

"why?"

Emma took a breath and laid her fork down with a clink.

"Henry," She began, "I don't think it'd be a good idea. I mean... I JUST ended things with hook, I'm not even into women..." Emma paused before continuing "...That I know of." she murmured.

Henry looked down at his pancakes, playing with them with his fork.

"Hey." Emma reached over squeezing Henry's wrist. "I'm still staying right here."

Henry's expression changed to what looked like relief, to Emma.

Returning to her stack of blueberry smush pancakes, Emma shoved another enormous forkful into her mouth while Henry continued to poke at his with his fork.

Both lost in thought, the two failed to notice the figure approaching the entry way.

"Hello." a scratchy voice echoed in the large kitchen.

Henry and Emma's eyes snapped up to see Regina leaning unceremoniously against the door frame. Her skin was pale, but the flush in her cheeks was gone. Her skin no longer soaked in sweat and her eyes had a bit of their fire back. The smile she offered was anemic, but luminous.

"Mom!" Henry jumped up, hugging her waist tightly. Regina swayed, knocked off balance by his exuberance.

"Hi." She chuckled weakly, hugging him back. Leaning her head down to rest on top of his, she closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation.

"How are you?" Emma asked form her seat. Blueberry remnance in the corner of her mouth.

"I feel like a mac truck ran me over and dragged me six blocks." Regina released a long breath.

Emma cringed at the visual.

"well." Emma raised an eyebrow, "are you hungry?" Emma probed.

"God, no." Regina lifted her head and released Henry who returned to his seat, continuing to only play with his food.

"Henry, Eat your breakfast." Regina chided. Emma stifled her laughter as Henry took the smallest bite possible.

"And you." Regina mock scolded. Waving her finger at Emma, "Wipe your mouth, you have blueberries all over yourself."

Henry laughed with his fork in his mouth as Emma's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

Regina sat down beside Emma, handing her a napkin which Emma took. Swiftly removing the blueberries from her mouth and chin.

"You missed some." Regina reached over, swiping a squashed blueberry from the side of Emma's nose with one finger, placing it in her mouth. Emma gulped audibly, watching Regina place that same finger in her mouth, sucking off the blueberry.

"I'm full, may I be excused?" Henry broke Emma's reverie.

Shaking her head, Emma snapped her head in Henry's direction.

"Uh," Emma stammered a bit, "y-yea sure!"

Henry stood up, his chair skidding backwards as he ran from the kitchen, leaving his half eaten pancakes on the table.

Emma and Regina both shouted after him in unison,

"Plate!"

Henry ran back, grabbed his plate and took it too the sink. Tossing the leftovers into the garbage disposal and his plate in the sink.

"Thank you." The women said, again, in unison.

Henry was gone again with his shoes echoing as he got further away till his bedroom door shut.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Emma asked quietly, turning to face Regina again.

Regina shook her head. Leaning back, her dark eyes closed slowly. Her arms folded over her chest and she groaned.

"I am not." Her voice was gruff, but there was a velvet quality that was returning. "But I suppose I should."

Emma smiled.

"What would you like?"

Regina did not move. Her breathing was slow and deliberate.

"Mashed potatoes." Regina mumbled.

Emma laughed.

"Good choice!" Emma continued to laugh, pushing her self out of her chair, she reached for the phone on the counter behind her. Sitting back down, she dialed.

"Who are you calling?" Regina asked, confused.

"Shh." Emma mock chided. "Yes, Hello. Can I make a delivery order?"  
"Emma, what the hell are..."

"Two orders of mashed potatoes." Emma said into the phone.

Regina's mouth fell open in surprised amusement.

"You have got to be kidding me." Regina shook her head, grinning.

"Thank you." Emma ended the connections and set the phone on the table. Looking over at Regina who was trying desperately to maintain her composure.

"You're somethin' else." Regina shook her head.

Emma shrugged, leaning back.

"You're mashed potatoes will be here in 15 minutes, and Granny say's 'Hello'."

Regina's laugh was hearty and deep.

…...

"how many different ways do I have to say this before it sinks in to your thick skull?" Rumples mildly Scottish accent was stronger than normal with his impatience.

"You're telling me you really don't have any Love spell?" Hook yelled.

"There are no spells to make Emma fall in Love with you, Monkey brained weasel."

Hook huffed, slamming his one fist on the counter separating himself and Rumpelstiltskin.

"So you're telling me, you have NOTHING?" hooks voice was menacing. "Not even a cheat spell of some kind."

Rumples eyes narrowed. Bending slightly, he retrieved a small satchel from the case under the counter.

"Only a fool would use this." Rumple hissed, "But I can't think of any better fool to use it."

pushing the small bag towards him, the pirate picked it up with his hooked hand.

"What is it?" He asked. His British accent growing more annoying to Rumple by the second.

"Its a _Revelare_ spell." Rumple explained. "If Emma ever did, does, or will Love you, this will remind her. She must breath it in, its a powder."

Hook spun around, stomping towards the door.

"However," Rumple called out, "IF she never did, doesn't, and never will Love you, She will realize who she IS truly in Love with." Rumple smiled evilly. "I caution you... Use it ONLY if you are certain."

Hook glared over his shoulder.

"She is my true love. You will see." violently opening the door to the pawn shop, Killian Jones left, slamming the door behind him.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Lad." Rumple said to the empty shop. A coy smile playing at the corners of his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Regina!" Emma called from the bottom of the stairwell. "You coming or what?"

the clatter of high heels cold be heard from the far end of the upstairs hallway.

"If you must shout, at least be dignified."

Regina appeared at the top of the stairs in a black pants suit with her blue silk shirt poking out at the collar.

"Whatever, Come on. We're going to be late." Emma crooked her head to the side. "Why do are you dressed like your going to work?"

Regina slowly stepped down each step with deliberate poise.

"It was this, or my skinny jeans." Her tone was even and elegant.

"Well, at least you don't sound like a dying frog anymore."

Regina paused.

"Excuse me?"

Emma smirked and turned to grab the front door handle, and opened the door. Stepping out into the cool evening air.

"Come on!" she called out behind her.

Descending the stairs more rapidly, Regina grabber her purse off the side table as she flew out the door and slammed the door behind.

"Why do we have to go to this thing?"

Smiling, Emma turned around and waited for her to catch up.

"Because, we've been stuck inside this place for almost a week. We need the fresh air."

wrapping her arm around Regina's shoulders, Emma lead the reluctant mayor to her yellow bug. Opening the passenger door, Regina slid into the cracked leather seat with a grimace.

"its Six blocks, Regina." Emma rolled her eyes, "You'll be fine."

Regina pulled her door closed as Emma rounded the front of the bug and promptly jumped in the drivers seat. Starting the car and backing out slowly.

"I don't want to go." Regina tried again to appeal to Emma's good graces.

"Its my parents anniversary," Emma countered, "I know its not the most desired of appearances for a Mayor, but Its getting out! It'll be fine."

"fine." Regina uttered under her breath.

With the exception Emma singing along with the radio to a song that sounded more to Regina like cats being beaten than music, the short drive was relatively quiet.

"OK! Where's the present?" Emma asked putting the car into park and stepping out onto the street.

"Henry dropped it off here this morning." Regina rounded the car and joined Emma at her side.

"Great!" Emma smiled. "What is it?"

"You'll see." Regina sighed, attempting to get into the spirit of the evening with playful banter.

"Oh C'mon..." Emma mock whined, stomping her foot twice and pouting. Regina's laugh was genuine.

"No." She slapped Emma lightly on her shoulder. "Get going."

Emma spun on her boot heel and stomped up the short walk to Granny's diner and pulled the door open with enthusiasm. Regina close behind heard the cheering as Emma entered. To her surprise, they cheered for her as well. Even Grumpy.

The party was somewhat enjoyable for Regina, as little as she participated. A few people sat down and had short conversations with her. David asked about Henry and how she herself was doing. Grumpy wanted to know about his missing ax, to which she turned him in the direction of Rumple. Everyone seemed to be having a great time, especially Snow and David. A bittersweet smile formed on her lips, unable to stop herself form remembering that day, this day, so many years ago. The day she ruined.

"Hi Regina." Snow said sweetly, pulling Regina from her reverie. Clearing her throat, the once terrible queen bowed her head in greeting as Snow sat opposite her.

"Congratulations." Regina grinned. Her throat suddenly dry.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Snow looked apprehensive.

"Sure." Regina felt goosebumps on the back of her neck.

"Are you OK?"

The question stunned Regina and her eyes widened.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I've been watching you, and you seem uneasy." Snow tilted her head. "And I think I know why."

Snow sat back and gave Regina a fond smile. Her features softened as she spoke.

"You do know we've all forgiven you."

Regina felt her nerves screaming to run.

"Oh, well, Yes. I suppose you've mentioned it before." Regina shifted in her seat.

"Have you forgiven yourself?"

Regina's eyebrows nit together in confusion.

"Myself?"

"Yes, Regina." Snow's expression was sympathetic and soft.

Regina had never considered forgiving herself. Mostly for the fact she didn't feel she deserved it.

"Of course, I have" Regina laughed awkwardly, shifting her eyes away from Snow and locking eyes with Emma across the room. Green eyes that melted her. Her heart skipped a beat and her shoulders deflated. "Or, maybe not." She sighed, still looking at Emma, who smiled and winked.

"Why not?" Snow asked.

"Because," Regina pulled her eyes away from Emma and faced Snow. "Why bother?" she shrugged.

"You have to forgive yourself. Please." Snow begged with sad, doe eyes.

"Why?" Regina noticed how Snow still resembled that little girl she saved from a run away horse, so long ago. Regina remembered that day so vividly.

"Because we..." Snow shook her head as she corrected herself, "WE care about you. You have to stop torturing yourself, Regina."  
"It's so hard." Regina confessed, her voice barely audible. "The less dark my heart becomes, the more pain I am in."  
Snow smiled sweetly and reached across the both placing both her hand on top of Regina's.

"That's what makes you a hero."

Regina's face twisted In confusion.

"...What?"

"It take more courage to follow a path of love, than one of hate." Snow paused for a few moments letting her words percolate before she continued. "When you chose hate and Evil, you became numb. The pain buried itself. Your soul couldn't heal, and you lost yourself."  
Regina nodded slowly.

"I remember the numbness. It was like a vast chasm of emptiness. It was like a blanket of apathy. It was easy."

"If you'd forgiven me and let yourself be who you were always meant to be, it would have hurt. A lot."

Snow tilted her head, her smile growing brighter.

"Whats with the joker face?" Regina half joked.

"I'd Imagine it take more courage to do what you've done."

"What do you mean?"

"You were almost pure evil, Regina." Regina recoiled, but Snow held tightly to the hands she was grasping.

"No, listen." She took a breath, "You willingly turned your back on it and you are following a path of light and love. You are facing your original pain, plus all the pain that grew afterward. Regina, I cannot imagine the pain inside you right now, but I do know the first step, is Forgiveness."

"I have forgiven you, Snow!" Regina said a little too loudly, drawing a few eyes, including Emma's.

"No, not me. You. Forgive yourself. Go easy on yourself, for once, Regina."

Regina's eyes flashed with understanding.

"OK." was all she could say, clearing her throat.

Emma approached the two women and motioned for Snow to let her in. Instead, Snow stood up and offered her seat with a flick of her head.

"you sit. I'm gonna go find your father."

with a quick glance and a wink to Regina, Snow was across the room with David. Regina watched them. A new found appreciation growing in her heart for the girl who'd started her evil path, and who had subsequently ended it.

"You good?" Emma asked, drawing Regina's attention back to reality.

"Yep!" Regina's smile felt lighter. She laughed at Emma's expression.

"What?" Emma asked

"oh, nothing." Her eyes sparkling. "Thanks for making me come."

"My pleasure!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Oh, this is not good."  
Snow jabbed her elbow into Davids rib.

"Ow!" He grunted. "What?" David looked at his wife, lifting one eye brow.

"Look"

David followed her line of sight to find Killian walking in from the back entrance by the juke box.

"Crap." David tried to cross the room unobtrusively. As he approached the pirate, he could smell the potent booze.

"Greetings, Mate!" Hook swayed as he spoke.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come." David glared at him. His eyes dark and baleful.

"Leave." David stated simply. "Now."

"No." Killian shouted, leaned forward defiantly. "Not till she talks to me."

"About what?" Emma asked pointedly from behind hook, catching both men unawares.

"bloody hell, Swan!" he spun around, "Hello, Darling." His smile made Emma uneasy.

"Say what you want, and then get out." Emma's fist tightened in an attempt to calm her resolve.

Killian pulled his one hand from his pocket, an held it up to Emma. He opened it slowly, revealing a pink powder.

"This is what I want." his voice was deep and carnal.

"Emma, get back!" Regina yelled from the other end of the diner, leaping up from her seat. With a quick flick of her wrist, a fireball appeared in her hand. Her eyes black with a passionate fire.

Lifting her hand to Regina, halting her approach, Emma looked at hook.

"It's OK. Regina." She eyed him passively. "What is that?" Her voice was eerily calm.

" _Revelare_." He stated plainly, and with a puff of breath, flew the pink dust into Emma's face.

With bated breath, everyone waited for some kind of reaction. Emma closed her eyes and smiled. Moments passed and no one dared speak. A myriad of emotions played across the blondes features. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked into Hook's eyes, who stared back. His hand fell to his side as he waited.

"Well?" Hook asked impatiently.

"You hit me." she declared simply.

"Yes, and I am Sorry, Love. It will never happen again." Hook's shoulders slumped. His one hand flying up to his chest for emphasis.

"I know. I believe you." She smiled. "And I forgive you." Her expression was soft and sympathetic. "But..." she paused. "I do not want to be with you."

Hooks eyes flashed angrily. His face turned red as he began to shake with a building furry.

"WHY?" he barked hotly.

"Because." Emma stayed soft, "I do not love you."

"But, YOU FORGAVE ME" he spat.

"I do. But I do not love you. I never did. And I think you know that."

His eyes filled with tears. Taking a step back, he bowed his head in defeat.

"I warned you." A familiar voice rang out from behind the counter where Rumple stood leaning on his cane.

"Shut up. Imp." Hook breathed, his words dripping with suffering.

"Hook." Emma pulled his attention back to her. "Please, go."

Silently, without another glance, the pirate turned and left through the back door where he'd entered.

The room was so silent, everyone heard the clicking of Rumple's cane as he made his way around the counter and crossing the dining floor to the front door. Pulling it open, the bell at the top chimed a few times. Everyone's eyes watching him. Before he walked out, he looked over his right shoulder at Regina who was standing next to her booth.

"You remember that spell." His mouth twitching. "Don't you, Dearie."

Regina gulped audibly and nodded.

"I created it." She whispered.

"Mmm." with a nod to his former student, he left. The door closing with a faint click, leaving everyone in the room to stare at Regina who had turned pale.

Emma took a few steps towards Regina. Her eyes questioning but benevolent.

"You created whatever that was?" something in Emma's eyes was different. "What does it do, exactly?"

Emma continued to approach Regina. Her steps slow and deliberate.

"Well, It was supposed to be used for someone to use on themselves!" she took a step back, bumping into a few chairs behind her.

"You aren't answering the question." Emma countered.

"Well," Regina searched for the right words. "It reveals concealed Love."

Emma's forehead furrowed.

"The um, Dust, "Regina tried to sound confident, "Its shavings from the horn of a Unicorn."

"Interesting." Emma stated. Her eye brows raised. "Go on."

"there was an encantation..."

Emma was standing inches from Regina now. She could feel Regina's hot breath on face.

"What was the incantation?" She asked. A coy smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Is this really necessary? It wasn't an Evil spell." Regina laughed awkwardly as she spoke.

"Tell me." Emma's voice was encouraging.

"Well," Regina eyed her cautiously. "OK. It went like this:

L _ove comes when manipulation stops; when you think more about the other person than about his or her reactions to you. When you dare to_ _ **reveal**_ _yourself fully. When you dare to be vulnerable."_

Emma's Listened, her expression unreadable.

"what was the purpose of this spell?" Emma asked quietly, leaning in so that Regina's attention was on her, and her alone.

Regina's Looked into Emma's eyes.

"It was supposed to help me find true love again." She explained. Her shoulders fell. Sadness clouded her features.

"Why did Rumple give it too hook?"

Regina Shrugged.

"He probably wanted to use it to make you see you are his true love."

Emma straightened. Her eyes locked on Regina's face.

"It did work." Emma's words were soft as she spoke, and Regina noticed a fleck of gold in Emma's Iris that was not there before. She would know, as she had studied those eyes on many occasions. The speck of gold was like a glittering sun over a sea of Jade.

"What do you mean?" She asked, still transfixed on Emma's eyes. Her posture regaining its regality.

"It. worked." Emma accented each word. "It showed me I never did, don't know, and never will Love Killian Jones. It showed me a clarity that I cannot even explain."

Regina took a step back, suddenly remembering they were not alone. Looking to her right, she noticed everyone staring at both Emma and herself. Curiosity etched into all their faces. Clearing her throat loudly, she gestured towards the door with her arm.

"Would you like to take this outside?" she asked shakily.

Emma nodded and walked to the door, Regina close on her heels. As they stepped out into the night air, they could hear those still inside begin to laugh and chat again. Turning back, Regina looked through the glass door at everyone mingling and enjoying themselves again.

"They sure are a happy bunch." Regina tried to lighten the heaviness of Emma's presence.

Emma reached back and took Regina by the hand, pulling her out of the courtyard, down the side walk, past the stores and into the park. Taking a seat on a bench she found encased in cascading vines and flowers popping up all around it.

"Sit." she instructed.

Regina sat promptly.

"Emma.." She tried, but was cut off by Emma placing her finger to her lips and making a faint shushing noise.

Regina sat with her ankles crossed and her left hand folded over her right. Emma stood in front her her a few moments before sliding onto the bench in one fluid motion. Hips touching, Regina shivered.

"I am going to ask you a question. And I want an honest answer." Emma was looking across the park at the swings, swaying in the light breeze.

"OK..." Regina's tilted her head.

"Do you know who you love?" Emma asked

"Yes."Regina's answered quickly.

"Can I ask you another question?" Emma looked over at Regina directly. Their eyes meeting.

"Of course." She said softly.

"Do you like Italian?"

Regina shook her head. Confused by the question.

"As in food?" she questioned, trying to regain her grasp of the conversation.

Emma laughed.

"Yes. Food."

Regina looked back at the green eyes boring into her.

"I do." Regina replied, "Why?"

"have dinner with me?"

Regina's breath quickened and her heart pounded in her chest.

"What? Why?"

"because..." Emma leaned back, her voice trailing off, half teasing.

"What did that _Revelare_ spell show you, Emma?" Regina's question, very curious.

"I'll tell you at dinner. Tomorrow." Emma's grin was blindingly luminous.

Regina returned it fully before leaning back also.

"Fine." She chuckled under her breath.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Later that night, moonlight filtered into the darkened room where Emma lay on her back with her knees pulled in tight to her side. Her yellow, wavy hair spilling outwards around her head like a hallow and Her hands were clasped tightly under her neck. She stared unseeing at the ceiling, lost in memories of flashes of moments that had cascaded through her mind when Killian blew the pink dust in her face. It smelled like Coconut and tingled as she inhaled it. Her senses jumped alive all at once and she saw things in her minds eye. They seemed to take forever, and be over in an instant. She saw things she hadn't even been present for. She saw a young, fresh faced, and innocent Regina save a child she instinctively knew was her mom from being killed by a runaway horse. She saw every event that followed: the trickery, the deceit, the murder, the heartache, and she even saw the moment in Regina's eyes when her destiny changed. When her heart closed itself off. When she gave in to darkness. Emma watched the lives of Snow and Regina unfold like a bed time story being told in her mind. In an instant she'd seen a lifetime of pain and hatred. She saw the stormy clouds of the curse envelope a land she'd come from but had never known.

Regina had created the spell years before the curse was enacted, that much Emma knew. Lost in the chaos of the curse. Regina had probably forgotten all about it until she saw Hook puff it into Emma's face.

Emma felt strange. Confused. It was like a heavy curtain had been lifted and her psyche was full of light and emotions she could not recognize. Closing her eyes, she let them all sink in. washing through her consciousness like flood waters.

Of all the scenes played out in her mind, one stuck out. One stayed permanently fixed in her minds eye. It was the night Henry had brought her to Storybrooke. The night she'd met Regina. Regina's eyes flashed with something familiar in the vision that she hadn't noticed at the time. Like an explosion of clarity before the darkness clouded those dark eyes.

Regina had said that the spell was to be her second chance to find love. Emma wondered why she'd never used it. Year before creating the spell, Regina had refused Tinkerbell's help with the exact same endeavor so why create a spell you never intended to use?

Emma sat up, straightening her legs and shifting till they were dangling off the side of the bed. Still lost in thought, Emma barely heard the slight knocking on her bedroom door.

"Yes?" She said softly, but loud enough to be heard.

"It's me." Regina said, her voice muffled by the door. "Can I come in?"

Emma stood and crossed the short distance to the door, pulling it open.

"Hi." She smiled, still seemingly lost in thought.

"Hi." Regina stepped inside the door way. She was wearing her large, heavy robe, holding it tightly against around her waist. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her face washed clean of makeup.

"What can I do for you?" Emma asked, falling onto her bed, slouching slightly.

Regina seemed to float, crossing the room to take a seat next to Emma on the bed and angling towards the blonde.

"I... I was just... wondering..." Regina fiddled with a piece of string sticking out of her robe as she spoke, "Exactly was did my spell do to you? And I know you said you'd tell me at dinner tomorrow but I was hoping you'd tell me now."  
Regina's eyes locked with Emma's, holding her gaze with an intense, curious expression.

Emma smiled and let out a small laugh under her breath.

"It was like a movie. In my head." Emma started to explain. "It was just a moment, but I saw everything. Things I'd read about in Henry's book, and things I hadn't." Emma paused for a few beats, looking down at her own hands which were laying limp in her lap. "I saw you. Regina." Emma looked up at the woman sitting beside her.

"ME?" Regina's voice shook. "What about me?" she pulled the loose string out of her robe and wrapped in repeatedly around her ring finger.

"Well," Emma sat up straight, "I saw your life. I saw everything that ever hurt you. I saw the very rare moments that made you smile even the slightest bit. I saw moments that defined you and I saw moments that broke you. I saw the you you could have been and watched you run from it." Emma scooted closer to Regina who's shoulders had slowly began to fall. "Regina, I saw the night I met you."

Regina's eyes snapped up and locked with Emma's once more.

"What about that?" Regina's eyebrows crinkled in curiosity.

"You're eyes." Emma whispered leaning closer. "Something I saw but is just now making sense."  
"What?" Regina asked, mesmerized.

"I am not sure." Emma leaned in more until she could feel Regina's breath on her chin. "But I felt something... burning, inside me. Something I had forgotten till that dust reminded me."  
"Emma, would you stop talking in riddles?" Regina tried to regain her composure.

"I never considered I could be in Love with a woman." Emma's voice was low as she spoke, "But I guess it doesn't matter. What chance do any of us have going against Kismet?"

Regina looked at Emma, her face impossibly close.

"Kismet?" Emma's proximity to Regina made her dizzy, and her voice wavered slightly.

"Destiny. Fate. Things meant to be." Emma explained.

"Oh." Regina shook her head as if coming out of a trans. "Wait." She threw up her hands, "My _Revelare_ spell showed you Me. And my life?" Regina asked, closing her eyes as if trying to get a grasp on what Emma was telling her.

"I'm telling you it showed me all the things that were predestined to bring me here. To you." Emma explained. "And you, to me."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked still trying to get a handle on the things Emma was saying.

"There's nothing that happened to either of us that didn't have a purpose."

Regina stared at Emma, her words beginning to make sense.

"Regina, when you were sick, you said things that indicated you have feelings for me."

Nervous laughter exploded from Regina, who scooted away from Emma.

"What? No. no I didn't." Her cheeks turning a shade of crimson that reminded Emma of a sunset.

"You did." Emma shifted closer to Regina again, this time placing her hand on Regina's arm to keep her from retreating again.

Regina's outburst quieted instantly with Emma's touch.

"Why are you telling me?" Regina asked in an uncharacteristically meek tone.

"Because." Emma's voice cracked slightly as her nerves took over. "I think I have feelings for you, too."

All the blood drained from Regina's face. Her mouth fell slightly open and her hands flew to her collar, pulling closed around her neck.

"Is this some kind of bad joke?" Regina's voice was raw with emotion.

"No." Emma answered quickly in unmistakable sincerity.

The brunette regarded Emma's face with curiosity.

"That's why you wanted to go to dinner." Regina said to herself. "Did you want it to be a date?" Regina asked. Her expression softening.

Emma nodded twice, almost imperceptibly. Her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

Regina swallowed and stood up, pulling her arm out of Emma's grasp gently.

"6 o'clock? Tony's?"

Emma stared up at Regina, watching as she turned and walked with regal confidence towards the door.

"Yes Ma'am." Emma's voice sounded foreign in her ears.

"Wear something other than those tired jeans, and that worn out red jacket." Regina turned, grasping the door knob with elegant fingers.

Emma nodded again, smiling sweetly.

The door closed with slowly with a click and Emma fall backward, her head bouncing gracelessly on the mattress.

"That went well." She laughed to herself. Feeling a weight lifted from her very soul.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"MOM!" Henry yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Emma appeared at the top of the staircase, awkwardly standing in a pair of black heels. Her posture ungainly, clad in a short, skin tight dress with a low scooped neck line and sleeves that covered to her elbows. Smooth, milky white skin of her lower thigh was exposed, the muscles clearly rippling as she lowered herself down the stairs, trying desperately not to fall.

"What took you so long?" Henry asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"Sorry." She said breathlessly. "I couldn't figure out what to wear."

Henry watch with a comical expression as she held onto the railing to keep from slipping.

"Been a while since you wore heels?" His voice teasing.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Its just like riding a bike." She said with confidence. "I just wish these floors weren't so slick."

Henry laughed and pulled the front door open.

"You gonna leave your hair down?" He asked ash she passed him and stepped onto the porch.

"Yea," She eyed him sideways, "Why?"

"No reason." He smiled closing the door behind himself.

Staring at him with a raised eye brow, Emma quickly scooped her thick hair up into a casual but elegant bun. Thin strands falling around her face.

"Better?" She asked hand gesturing to her head.

"Much." Henry winked and jumped off the porch, running to the yellow bug and letting himself into the passenger seat.

Emma's gait gradually becoming more confident as she walked down the walkway.

"Why do I have to go stay with Gramma and Granpa tonight? It's not like I am a kid anymore." Henry tried to reason.

"You aren't that old, Henry." Emma laughed. "Besides, they miss you."

Henry looked out the window as the bug backed into the street.

"Is Mom meeting you at Tony's?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Yep." Emma said, her anxiety thinly veiled.

"Do Gramma and Grampa know know you're going on a date with Regina?"

Henry's questions was so blunt and shocking Emma chocked on her own saliva.

"Wh.. What?!" Emma cleared her throat. "This is NOT a date."

Henry tilted his head towards her, giving her a once over with his eyes, silently challenging her.

"Shut up." Emma half snarled through a surrendering half smile.

Emma drove the little yellow bug up to the curb in front of the Charmings house.

"So," Henry tried again, "Do they?"

"No. they just think you wanted to spend some time with them."

"Which is why you aren't getting out of the car." Henry pointed at her dress.

"Correct." Emma gave him a short nod and unlocked his door.

Henry laughed and stepped out, grabbing his backpack from the floor board.

"Your secret is safe with me..." Henry smirked, "For now."

with a quick wink, Henry shut the door and ran up the short walk way.

"Hey Kid!" Emma called out through the open window, causing Henry to spin around. "Is this weird... for you?"

"What?" Henry asked

"Whatever this... thing... is... that's happening. With me... and your mom." Emma's voice broke, her anxiety getting the better of her.

"No." He stated simply but firmly through a toothy smile. "is it for you?" He asked

"A little..." Emma shrugged, "But it feels... right." she returned his smile.

Spinning back around on his heels, he took the stairs two at a time, Snow opened the door before he could knock and he was gone, Snow waving from the porch before closing the door behind Henry.

Emma watched with a mix of joy and apprehension. How was she going to tell her parents she was quickly falling in love with the woman who (up until recently) was their sworn enemy. A woman who was her mothers stepmother.

The beginning of a headache gnawing at her temple, she drove away before she could think too much on that subject. She didn't have to worry about that just yet. There were other pressing matters, of a more delicate affair at hand.

Regina's hands shook slightly as she ran her fingers through her hair. Giving herself a quick once over in the mirror of her office. Her make-up was flawless, as always. Her hair was perfect, as always. Her knee length red dress hugged her taut figure in all the right places. She smiled with confidence, though her hands were still shaking. The events of the past couple days had felt surreal, and Regina was sure there was a sick cosmic joke unraveling of some sort.

With a deep sigh, she smoothed out her dress, caressing her thighs and shifting her hips.

"Not bad." She said to the empty room.

Pulling her attention from her reflection, Regina heard a knock at her office door. Her heels clapped loudly as she crossed the room and opened the door to reveal a grossly disheveled Killian Jones wavering on unsteady legs.

"What do you want?" her annoyance unrestrained.

The drunk pirate lingered awkwardly before taking a few steps forward. Regina shielded her nose and mouth from the assaulting smell of rum on his breath.

"I want Emma back." His words slurred together. "you talk to her for me!" he demanded.

"What, no." Regina stepped back.

"She trusts you. For whatever reason. She will listen to you."

Regina quickly walked around him, causing him to stumble as he tried to follow her.

"Look," She rolled her eyes, "You need to sober up and move on."

"I love her!" Killian yelled in her face.

"No you don't." Regina shook her head. "If you loved her you'd let her go. You wouldn't use spells on her." Regina yelled back, her black eyes shooting daggers at the one handed wonder.

Killian squinted and approached her, leaning in till he was nose to nose with the brunette.

"What do you know of Love?" His voice low.

Regina's eyes turned form menacing to terrifying.

"More than you could EVER know." She spat as she hissed through gritted teeth.

Killian stood up straight, taking a few steps backwards and crossing her arms. Regina stepped forward, still seething.

"Get out." she whispered with a terrifying whisper. Her eyes watering with rage.

Killian hesitated before stepping around her and half running out of the Mayors office, Leaving Regina standing rigid with rage in the middle of the room.

"Idiot." She shook her head, reaching over and grabbing her purse off of the table beside her. Flinging it onto her shoulder, her heels once again clapping loudly as she walked out of the office. Closing the door a little too forcefully as she left.

She did not notice the figure following her in the shadows as she walked through the emptiness of city hall. She did not notice the car following her with its lights off as she drove the short distance to Tony's Restaurant and she did not notice that car park down the road from the restaurant.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Regina?" Ruby smiled quizzically when the Mayor walked into Tony's.

"Ruby?" Regina greeted her warmly. "When did you start working here?"

"After our latest crazy curse fiasco." The younger woman laughed.

Regina grinned, chuckling softly.

"So, um," Ruby continued, "How many?"

Regina's smile became awkward as she cleared her throat.

"Two." She croaked out anxiously.

Ruby eyed her with suspicious sympathy. The normally confident, self-assured Mayor of storybrooke seemed to be sweating Shifting from one foot to the other. Her voice suddenly unsure.

"OK." Ruby grabbed two menu's and gestured for Regina to follow her to a table in the far corner, dimly lit and next to a large window overlooking the fishing boats in the harbor. The setting sun casting a purple hue over the water making it glow warmly.

"Here you go, Madam Mayor!" Ruby pulled a chair out for her and Regina took it gracefully.

"Thanks Ruby." Regina smiled, regaining her certainty.

"I'll tell your waiter to bring you some ice water." Ruby winked as she walked away briskly, disappearing into the kitchen.

There was only one other occupied table on the other side of the room. Ashley and Sean with little 2 year Alexandra, splitting a pepperoni Pizza. Ashley waved a greeting and smiled at the Mayor, who returned it in kind. The little family went back to enjoying their time together and Regina sat impatiently with her ankles crossed and her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

"you need to get a grip, Regina." She told herself under her breath. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her breathing. After three deep breaths, she opened them. Ruby was back at the hostess podium and a waiter was approaching her with two glasses of water and a smile. His mustache and goatee perfect in keeping with the ambiance of the restaurant. He set down the two glasses of water and bowed his head, sensing the brunette was not in the mood for idle chit chat, he sneaking away almost as effortlessly as he appeared.

Regina picked up her glass, feeling the condensations collected on the cool surface, she took a sip. Setting the glass back down, and wiping her hand on her napkin, she looked up. The door to the restaurant opened and Emma stepped in like a gazelle. Regina noted the heels. She'd never seen Emma in heels. Slowly, she raked her eyes up Emma's long, slender, milky legs. Muscles rippling under buttery smooth skin. Toned thighs that disappeared beneath her tight black dress, hugging her hips, waist and stomach. Perfectly sculpted arms hidden beneath thin sleeves but easy to make out. Her collar bone poking out of the neckline made Regina feel light headed. Her long neck with tiny loose strands of blonde waves caressing it, made Regina weak. Those lips, the cutest nose Regina had ever seen and then those eyes. Green eyes that met her brown once with a knowing gleam. Emma's hair pulled up into a messy, but fancy bun was nothing if not intoxicating. Regina watch, holding her breath as Emma walked towards her. Time seemed to stand still. Regina could feel her heart pounding. Her pulse racing through her veins and tingling like lightning.

"Hi." Emma smiled as she came stood beside the table. Regina just smiled sheepishly.

"May I?" Emma gestured to the chair opposite the suddenly mute leader of Storybrooke.

Regina shook her head passively to clear her mind and stood up.

"Of course, how rude of me." She stated. Her velvety voice causing goose bumps to erupt on Emma's skin.  
Regina walked behind Emma, pulled out the other chair and motioned with her hand for Emma to take it. Which she did, graciously. After settling Emma in, Regina retook her own seat and nodded with her head towards the waiter across the dinning area.

"I hope you like Red wine." Regina grinned, trying to regain some self-assurance.

"I do." Emma answered softly, staring at Regina and reading her like a book.

Regina ordered a Cabernet Sauvignon from some province in France Emma had never heard of. When the waiter took his leave once more, Emma leaned in closer to Regina.

"can I tell you a secret?"

Regina leaned in and nodded.

"I'm kind of nervous..." Emma paused. "I mean. Is this a date?"

"I was under the impression it was." Regina looked confused. "Look at what you wore. I think you knew it was a date as well..." Regina half smiled, playfully.

Emma laughed. The sound was like wind chimes in a warm summer breeze in Regina's ears.

OK. OK OK. I just... I dunno." Emma shuddered slightly. "I guess I wasn't sure if YOU thought of it as a date, as I did."

"Of course I do." Regina said quickly. "It did happen rather fast, and its all so new and I keep wondering if I am dreaming."

Emma held her hand up to stop Regina's ramblings.

"You aren't dreaming."

Regina relaxed visibly.

"Regina..." Emma placed her hands on the table in front of her, "I should probably tell you, When that spell showed me things. It showed me everything about you. It showed me every single evil thing you ever did. And you do you wanna know how I knew it was showing me that you were who I am supposed to Love?"

Regina nodded slowly, her expression sad. She never wanted Emma to know any of that. But it didn't feel as bad as Regina thought it would to know that Emma did know.

"I know because of how I felt when I saw it."  
Emma reached across the table and took Regina's hand in her own. A slight shiver ran down Regina's spin. This touch was new.

"What did you feel?" Regina asked with batted breath.

"Love." Emma's lips curled into a sweet smile. "Forgiveness. Understanding. Hope." she paused for emphasis between each word.

Regina felt a lump in her throat.

"You see. It was almost like a veil was removed. I no longer feared you. I no longer held any animosity towards you. I mean, even though you'd gone and gone all Hero on us, a little of that bias was still there. And now I realize, all that, mess... was a subconscious curtain, concealing my feelings. I no longer let outside sources sway my judgment. And I had a total acceptance of everything you are. Everything ever were and EVERYTHING you will be."

Emma squeezed Regina's hand before letting it go.

The waiter appeared at the table with wine glasses, a wine chilling bucket and a very aromatic bottle of wine.

"Compliments of Tony." The waiter spoke softly with a smile directed at Regina who nodded cordially.

Regina refocused her attention on Emma, who was sitting across from her looking more and more nervous. The waiter filled their glasses and placed the bottle in the bucket to chill. He then left in his trade mark stealth.

"That is interesting." Regina remarked, pulling her wine glass closer.

"Whats that?" Emma asked

"That is not how I would have imagined that spell working."

"What do you mean?"

"OH, I don't know..." Regina sighed. "I guess I thought it would work like pixie dust. Ya know, like Tinkerbell's?"

Emma nodded, pulling her glass closer to herself as well.

"I like this way better." Regina's full toothed grin was contagious and Emma mirrored it.

"You do?"

"Its a good spell." Regina chuckled. "If I do say so myself."

Emma laughed.

"It is." Emma sat up straighter, realizing she'd been slouching. "I wonder what would have happened if you'd used it back then, when you first made it."

Regina thought carefully for a few beats.

"It wouldn't have worked." she stated simply.

"Why not?" Emma's forehead furrowed quizzically.

"Nothing happens before its time."

Emma thought carefully for a moment, then lifted her glass towards the woman sitting across form her.

"To Kismet."

Regina laughed and raised her glass, Clinging it quietly against Emma's.

"EXCELLENT word, Miss Swan." Regina took a sip and placed her glass on the table.

Emma took a bit bigger sip than Regina had and set hers down as well.

"I got word of the day paper towels."

Regina's laughed heartily, and Emma grinned. Pleased with herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hook sat rigid in his 1989 Buick, in the back of the parking lot of the docks beside Tony's restaurant. He watched Regina park and quickly disappear inside the establishment. His eyes squinting in curiosity. He'd noticed her evening dress when he'd tried to ask her for help with Emma. He'd followed her to Tony's purely out of curiosity, noting her peculiar behavior and attitude. He had thought she'd be going to a city hall meeting or other town function. It wasn't until Emma pulled into the parking lot he was staking out and parked beside Regina that his interest became slightly more intrigued. He saw Emma jump out of her car, wearing a dress he'd never seen before and run into Tony's.

Quietly, he opened his creaky car door and stepped out onto the rain soaked parking lot, shut his door with a thud and crossed the street, to the parking lot to Tony's. He peeked into Emma's car, finding nothing of interest, he proceeded around the side of the building, where a dock extended out into the bay providing a clear view of the inside of the Italian restaurant. Lurking in the darkness of the salty air, half way down the wooden dock, Killian hid in the shadows of the rising full moon and peered into the dinning room of Tony's.

Emma and Regina were seated in the corner, against the window, giving Him a clear view. He watched them talking. He watched them make a toast and Emma say something to Regina that made her laugh in a way the pirate had never seen. Her face lit up with unbridled amusement.

Puzzled, he watch their meals come, he watched them sharing food. Emma never shared her food with him.

Huffing in frustration, Hook turned towards the shore and headed back to the parking lot, leaving the dock. He stomped as he walked passed Regina's car, then Emma's, coming to a stop at the entrance to Tony's. With a scowl on his face, he yanked the door open and stormed inside. Ruby tried greeting him as he rushed passed her, ignoring her completely.

"Well." He grumbled as he approached the two women. Regina looked at him with fire in her eyes. Emma continued eating her meatball, half ignoring him.

"What do you want, Killian?" She asked, unscathed by his presence.

"What is this?" He demanded.

Regina's eyes flicked toward Emma, who met her gaze with a silent comforting gaze.

"Its a date." Regina stated, feeling her anger dissipate as she stared at Emma's green eyes.

"A date?!" Killian shouted. "I don't understand. Emma, you aren't gay."

Emma stopped chewing, swallowing forcibly.

"You don't need to understand. It isn't your business. Now please, leave us alone."

Killian looked back and forth between Emma and Regina, neither of which would look up at him.

"No. I deserve an explanation." He crossed his arms, closely resembling a toddler having a tantrum.

"You don't deserve anything, except my continued resolve to not arrest you for public disturbance." Emma glanced up at him. Annoyance coloring her expression.

"This is a joke, right?" He tried again

"Get out of here, Pirate." Regina's voice was threatening growl. Her upper lip slightly curled in anger.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not till Emma tells me why she'd rather be on a date with an Evil, soulless devil than with me."

Emma stood up so fast her chair shot out behind her. Her hand grabbing his shirt like an eagle talon, twisting it in her fist as she pulled him closer. Her eyes flashing dangerously. Her voice Menacing as she spoke.

"We are over. I owe you nothing. I want to be friends. And I want to be civil, but that won't happen, if you speak to, or about Regina like that ever again. Now, LEAVE us ALONE."

Killian recoiled, taking a few steps after Emma released him, his jaw clenching. Dipping his head slightly in submission, he turned on his heel and walked across the dinning room. The bell above the entrance ringing opened the door forcibly and left.

"Sorry." Emma said to Regina as she sat back down, placing her napkin in her lap.

"Sorry?" Regina countered, "That was the nicest thing anyone ever did for me."

Emma looked at her confused.

"Nicest?"

"No one has EVER stood up for me like that. I didn't even have time to register what he said before you defended me." Regina's eyes softened, locking with Emma's. "Thank you."

Emma blushed slightly.

"No one deserves to have their past held against them. Least of all you." Emma shoved another meat ball in her mouth.

"Well..." Regina cleared her throat. "What were we talking about?"

Emma mumbled something inaudible through the meatball shoved in her cheek. An amused expression gracing Regina features.

"swallow, Dear." Regina smiled.

Emma chewed a few more seconds and swallowed.

"Sorry." She paused. "you were telling me about your father."

"OH, Right. Well, I pretty much told you everything you didn't already know."

Emma noticed the flash of sadness ghost across Regina's eyes. Reaching across the table, she placed her hand on Regina's and squeezed.

"You miss him." it was a statement. Not a question.

Regina nodded once.

"I have an idea." Emma blurted out, slightly startling Regina.

"What?" She asked

"isn't your mausoleum a few blocks away?"

Regina eyed Emma, curiosity coloring her features. "Yes..."

"Lets go see him." Emma smiled. "Besides, I could use a walk to digest this." Emma released Regina's hand to pat her flat stomach. Regina half smiled and nodded

"You got it." Regina's eyes widened, "Uh, oh."

"What?" Emma asked as she signaled the waiter to bring them the check.

"our shoes..." Regina tapped her foot for emphasis, "We aren't exactly wearing walking shoes."

Emma laughed.

"for now."

"What does that mean?" Regina asked once again confused.

"I have a few pair of chucks in my trunk... and we wear the same size shoe."

Regina laughed heartily.

"Will there be anything else?" The waiter said as he set down two checks, one for Emma, and one for Regina.

"These are actually together." Emma picked them up and handed them back to him. Taking them from her, he dipped his head and went back to the kitchen.

"Together?" Regina asked.

"My treat." Emma explained. "I did ask you here. On a date. Please, let me pay."

Regina nodded, with a smile.

"Here we are." The waiter returned, handing Emma one check, which she quickly wrapped around a fifty dollar bill and handed back to him.

"Keep the change." She grinned.

"Emma, that's close to a thirty percent tip, I only had a salad." Regina exclaimed.

" He was good!" She shrugged and held her arm out. "Shall we?"

Regina stood gracefully and hooked her hand into the crook of Emma's Elbow, allowing herself to be led away from the table. Ashley flashed her a knowing smile and waved with Regina returned as they left, arms linked.

The puddles in the parking lot seemed to have grown.

"I think it rained again." Emma said, looking up at the sky.

"I hope it doesn't rain again." Regina's grip tightened around Emma's arm.

"Eh, so we get wet." Emma unlocked her trunk and opened it to reveal a shocking amount of Converse chucks.

"Good lord." Regina scoffed. "why do you have so many chucks?" Regina laughed

"They're comfy." Emma handed Regina a pair of red chucks and grabbed a white black pair for herself.

Sitting on the bumper of the yellow bug, Emma and Regina both removed their heels, tossed them into Emma's back seat and put on their sneakers.

"Huh..." Regina looked down at her feet. "They're cute, too!"

Emma laughed, looking at her sideways.

"I think that's the wine talking." She laughed as Regina rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." Regina sighed. "I'd rather walk on the docs." Her dark hair twitching in the evening breeze.

Emma looked up at her after tying her shoes and cocked her head to the side.

"How come?" she asked, standing up and smoothing her dress out with her palms.

"look at it." She pointed past Emma's shoulder.

Emma twisted her body to see a gigantic full moon casting a glittery shine on the calm waters of the sea.

"Can't argue with that." Emma reached behind her, stretching out her hand which Regina instictually took, allowing herself to be pulled towards the ethereal scene.

"This is so surreal." Regina said, almost too quietly for Emma to hear.

"Yea, its huge." Emma responded, looking up at the moon. Her features bathed in the soft glow of the moon light.

"No." Regina drew Emma's attention away from the moon. "You."

"Me?" Emma asked, stopping their stroll to face Regina on the dock that ran along the waterway.

"Do you remember when we combined out power to stop the trigger from destroying Storybrooke down in the mine?"

Emma nodded, still holding on to Regina's hand, she pulled the brunette to a rock and sat down pulling Regina with her to sit beside her, awkwardly in their dresses.

"well," Regina paused, searching for the right words to express what she had felt. "That was when I knew."

"When you knew what?"

"That I Loved you."

Regina's eyes flashed with a vulnerability which had only been displayed a few times in her life.

"Why didn't you every say anything?

"You're kidding right?" Regina shook her head with a slight smile. "You had just lost Neil. You were starting to fall for that sorry excuse for a pirate. Not to mention we were all racing to rescue Henry from his psychopathic great grandfather." Regina's rambling was cut off by Emma's hand on Regina's back.

"That still doesn't tell me why you NEVER said anything." Regina looked at Emma, seeing the moonlight reflected in her gentle jade eyes. "That was a long time ago. There were other opportunities you would have had."

Regina looked back out at the water.

"I may be a strong willed, Royally poised queen but I still have a fear of rejection."

Emma continued looking at Regina's profile.

"Hey."

Regina Looked at her.

"it doesn't matter now."

"No, its doesn't." Regina's voice was soft and smooth. Her full grin flashed in the moonlight.

"shall we walk some more?" Emma asked, standing up.

"Yes." Regina reached up, silently requesting assistance. Emma took the delicate hand and lifted Regina to a standing position, not letting go of Regina's hand as they walked down the boardwalk in companionable silence.


End file.
